Who Will Win?
by Gabsikle
Summary: Logan reveals to his friends that he likes guys. Suddenly, both Kendall and James ask him out. Carlos convinces him to go out with both for a month then pick who he wants to be with. Slash, obviously. Who  will he choose?
1. How it Began

_**So... This is my second BTR fic. And I realize the whole concept of this is farfetched and kind of ridiculous, but whatever. This plot was stuck in my head and it won't go away until this story is finished. **_

_**Anywho, you won't know who Logan will get with until the end-ish. **_

_**Enjoy. :D**_

Chapter One: How it Began

All four boys of Big Time Rush were sitting in their apartment watching a movie. No one else was around, and they were grateful for a break from work and other people. While they loved singing and everything, they appreciated time off. They adored Katie and Mrs. Knight, but it was nice to have some dude time. Thankfully, the two had gone away for the weekend-one of Katie's friends from Minnesota was having a huge birthday party. And it wasn't like any of them currently had a girlfriend. After all, Carlos couldn't keep one for long, James was a bit of a man whore, and hectic schedules in addition to some bitter feelings from all of it caused Logan and Kendall to break up with their respective girlfriends.

So that's why it was just the four of them watching a horror movie that Friday night. Both Carlos and James were concentrating on the movie. Kendall kept throwing surreptitious glances at Logan. He did this because Logan looked slightly nervous, and he just wanted to look at Logan. Logan was trying to get up the courage to tell his friends something.

Then an an opportunity arose. "That guy's kinda hot," he said, trying to sound nonchalant.

That was the moment all the madness to ensue began for Kendall. He paused the movie. "Did you just call that guy hot?" he asked Logan.

Logan just nodded, not meeting his-or James' or Carlos'-eyes. Kendall felt little butterflies in his stomach. For awhile he had a tiny crush on Logan, but wouldn't let it go farther than that. But that was back when Kendall thought Logan was straight.

"So... Are you gay?" Carlos asked.

Logan laughed and finally looked at him. "No. But for the past... Jesus... I don't know how long. Several years, maybe? I've started to realize that I like both girls and guys." He shrugged as if it was no big deal. In reality, he was freaking out.

Kendall noticed Logan's distress. He put a hand on Logan's knee and said, "Hey. It doesn't bother me if you're worried about that. You're still the same Logan. This is just a new little fun fact about you."

Logan looked at him and smiled. "Thanks."

"I second Kendall," Carlos said.

"As long as you don't fall in love with me, I'm cool with it," James said jokingly.

Logan chuckled. "Don't worry. That'll never happen."

That's when it all began for James.

After Carlos and Kendall stopped laughing, James asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"No offense or anything, James," Logan said, "but I've known you my whole life, and have come to the conclusion that you'd be a shitty boyfriend."

"Gee. How could I not be offended by that?"

"Well, you kinda lead girls on." Kendall said.

Carlos said, "When you are in a relationship, you flirt with other people."

"You tend to care more about yourself than whoever you're dating."

"You always end up breaking a heart."

"Shut up!" James screamed at Kendall and Carlos. "I can be a good boyfriend." He turned to Logan. "I _can_."

Logan shrugged. "Whatever you say, man."

Kendall started the movie again, but James was no longer paying attention. How could his friends say those things? He was always nice to his girlfriends. And he couldn't help it if he was a flirt. James had to prove to Logan he wasn't a douche.

James stole a quick glance at his friend. Logan was an attractive guy. And it wasn't like James hadn't had sexual encounters with other dudes. And as far as he knew, his friends weren't aware of it. Because of that, James decided he would ask Logan out. He'd show Logan what a good boyfriend was.

**...**

"Hey, Carlos," Logan said the next day.

"Yes, Logan?"

"Have Kendall and James seemed to be acting weird to you?"

"You mean since your big reveal?"

Logan nodded.

Carlos shrugged. "A little, I guess. James is probably just glad he's not the only one."

Logan laughed. "Good point. I love how he thinks we've never noticed him making out with guys. But what about Kendall?"

"Well, he has been staring at you more than usual."

"Huh?"

"Kendall stares at you a lot."

"No he doesn't."

"I think he has a crush on you."

"Again. No he doesn't."

"Am I the only one who knows what goes on between the four of us?"

Logan was confused. How could Carlos be aware of so much? He always seemed so oblivious.

"What?" Carlos asked when he noticed Logan gaping at him.

"Nothing. Well. How could you know all that?"

"I'm observant."

"No you're not!"

"You just say that because you aren't as observant as I am."

Logan shook his head. "You never stop surprising me, my friend."

Carlos smiled. "I try. Wanna go to the pool?"

"Sure."

"JAMES! KENDALL! WE'RE GOING TO THE POOL!" Carlos yelled as they walked out the door.

James and Kendall emerged from their rooms after the other two were gone.

"So. You sleep well?" James asked Kendall.

"Um. Yeah." He looked at James for a minute. "Are you asking me if I was afraid Logan would molest me in my sleep since we share a room?"

"What! No! I was just making small talk!" He noticed that Kendall looked uncharacteristically tense. "Are you stressed about something?"

"No," Kendall squeaked. "I mean, I have no reason to be."

"It doesn't have to do with a certain smart kid we know?"

"Whaa?" Kendall said unconvincingly. He then looked James up and down. "Why do you look prettier than usual?"

"Psh. Please. I always look this pretty."

"Uh-huh. You sure you're not about to admit your bisexuality by asking a certain friend of ours out?"

"N-Wait. How do you know about that?"

"Everyone knows."

"How?"

"I've seen you play tonsil hockey with at least two dudes."

"And I've seen you ogling this one guy we live with."

They glared at each other for several seconds. Suddenly, they both sprinted out the door. They pushed each other into the wall, tripped each other, and smacked each other as they ran to the pool.

Carlos saw them first. He nudged Logan who was lounging in the chair next to him.

"What?" Logan asked, annoyed.

"Look." Carlos pointed at their two friends.

Logan sat up. He removed his sunglasses as he watched them scramble in his direction. "What the fuck are they doing?"

"Whatever it is, it's funny as hell." When they got closer, Carlos added, "And I think it's about to get funnier."

When Kendall and James reached Logan, they simultaneously asked, "Logan, will you go on a date with me?"

Everyone at the Palm Woods pool gasped.

And that's when it all began for Logan. The boy was flabbergasted. "Carlos, am I dreaming?"

"Nope," Carlos said, stifling a giggle.

Logan turned his attention back to Kendall and James. "Are you two fucking with me right now?"

"NO!" they both told him.

"I just want to show you what an awesome boyfriend I can be," James said. "And every relationship starts with a first date." He ended by giving Logan a dazzling smile.

Logan looked at Kendall. "And you?"

Kendall blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I just want to go out with you."

Logan stood up. "I'm going back upstairs-without any of you following me-and I'm going to try and process this. Because I'm not entirely sure this is real life."

Once Logan was gone, Carlos started to crack up. "Real smooth, guys."

"Shut it!" they both yelled.

Kendall shot a look of hate at James. "You're not even into Logan. You just want to make some stupid point."

"Hey! Dating Logan could be fun," James said.

"Jesus. You're such a self-centered ass."

"Guys, calm down," Carlos said. "People are staring. Maybe you could go fight with each other somewhere else."

**...**

The rest of the day was filled with awkward. James and Kendall were eagerly awaiting a response from Logan, but he had avoided them like the plague.

"Where could Logan possibly be hiding?" James asked. It was getting late, and he'd barely seen Logan.

"I think he's in our room," Kendall said. "The door is locked."

"Can you blame him?" Carlos wanted to know. "One day he tells his friends he likes guys, the next his two best friends ask him out. He must be really freaked. And he probably thinks it's a joke."

"But it's not!" Kendall shouted. "At least not for me."

"I'm not kidding!" James responded. "There are many reasons to want to date someone. I'd like to get to know him better that way. So there." James stuck his tongue out at Kendall. Kendall slapped him.

Before James could retaliate, Carlos yelled, "Stop! We're all friends here, remember? Just let Logan clear his mind. And don't kill each other."

"Whatever. I'm going to bed," James said and stormed off.

Carlos sighed. "I'm gonna go to sleep too. See ya."

Kendall sat down on the couch. He didn't want to go to his room, fearing it would upset Logan. He decided to just watch TV.

Next thing he knew, Kendall felt someone shaking him.

"Shit," he mumbled. He sat up. He looked over and saw Logan. "Oh. Hi."

"Dude, it's three in the morning. Why are you sleeping on the couch?"

Kendall noticed that Logan had turned off the TV. "I didn't know I fell asleep. And I didn't want to make things awkward. And you locked the door."

Logan smiled and shook his head. "I just didn't want the three of you guys up my ass. I would've let you in of you knocked. It's your room too, after all."

He held out a hand. Kendall took it and stood. While they walked to their room, Kendall said, "I wasn't messing with you earlier, you know."

"I know. Carlos wouldn't stop texting me. He felt the need to update me every second."

"Sorry about that."

"It's not your fault."

They entered their room. "You don't want to talk about it," Kendall said simply.

Logan smiled up at him. "Not really."

"That's fine. I get it."

"Thanks. Good night."

"'Night."

Kendall watched Logan fall asleep. He had been doing that for awhile now, and felt like a total creep. But that didn't stop him. After he heard Logan's even breaths of sleep, he allowed himself to drift as well.

**...**

When Logan woke up the next morning, he saw that Kendall was gone. He let out a sigh of relief. He wouldn't be able to handle the look in Kendall's eyes. They showed a weird combination of sadness, regret, and want. It made Logan uncomfortable.

As Logan went about his morning routine, Carlos, James, and Kendall told Katie and Mrs. Knight about their weekend.

"Why aren't you surprised about the Logan thing, Mom?" Kendall asked.

She waved a hand. "He told me before Katie and I left."

The three boys shared a look. They were offended Logan had told her first.

"Why'd he tell you before us?" Carlos wanted to know.

"He was worried I'd freak out, and be afraid he'd molest Kendall in his sleep or something," Mrs. Knight said with a shrug.

Katie snorted. "Kendall's more likely to be the one doing the molesting."

"Katie!" Kendall snapped.

Mrs. Knight shook her head. "I'm going to do laundry."

A few minutes after she left, Logan finally joined them.

"Hi, Logan," Katie greeted.

"Oh. Hi. I didn't know you guys were back." He looked at James and Kendall. They had stood up and were just staring at him. "I'm not dealing with you two right now."

"Just give me a chance!" they both yelled.

A lightbulb went off in Carlos' head, and that's when it all began for him. "I have an idea."

"Should I be scared?" Logan asked.

"No." Carlos paused for effect. "You should give them both a chance."

"Huh?" the three other boys and Katie said.

"You date them both for awhile and then you pick who you want to be with."

"But for how long?" Katie asked.

Carlos paused as he thought it over. "A month?"

Katie nodded. "There needs to be rules."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Logan questioned, but they ignored him.

"Logan can't go on a date with Kendall and James on the same day," Carlos said.

"And the other can't interfere or spy," Katie added.

"They can't try to woo him here. Only on the dates."

Katie nodded in agreement. "No cuteness or kisses with Logan in the other's presence."

"Good one. And no other... physical... stuff in the apartment."

Katie turned to her brother. "Kendall, you can't take advantage of the fact that you share a room with Logan."

"This is ridiculous," Logan mumbled.

"Once Logan picks, there should be no hard feelings between you two," Carlos said.

Katie asked, "What if Logan decides to not be with either of them?"

"Then they have to accept it," Carlos answered. "And if Logan changes his mind at some point," Carlos went on, anticipating another question, "Logan has to approach them. Even if they know Logan wants him."

"I can deal with that," James said with confidence.

"Same here," Kendall said.

"I guess I don't have a choice," Logan said, defeated. The entire situation was insane. Where did Carlos and Katie get off making this stupid plan?

"So when do the dates start?" James asked.

"Next weekend," Katie said.

"Who gets Friday and who gets Saturday?"

"Flip a coin?" Kendall suggested.

"I'll do it," Logan said. He found a quarter in the cushions of the couch. "Kendall? Heads or tails for Friday?"

Kendall smiled. He liked that Logan asked him and not James. "Heads."

Logan flipped. "It's tails."

"YES!" James cried out. "Logan, Friday will be the best date you've ever had."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm going to the pool."

"Me too!" Kendall and James said, following a groaning Logan.

"Remember the rules!" Carlos called as they left. "I wonder who Logan will pick," he mused.

Katie snapped her fingers. "I'm gonna make so much money off of this."

"What?"

"I'm gonna start a pool." And that's when it all began for Katie.

_**Well, I hope this wasn't too bad. Leave a review (only if you feel like it) to tell me what you think. **_


	2. First Dates and First Kisses

_**Wow. Thanks for all the positive feedback so far. I didn't really expect that. So Thanks. :D **_

_**It's time for the dates. I hope you enjoy. **_

Chapter Two: First Dates and First Kisses

All week, Katie had been taking bets from the various residents of the Palm Woods. People were given the choice to bet on whether Logan would choose Kendall, James, or neither. So far, the stakes were low. Katie knew they would rise as the month went on though. Especially when she finds out how the dates went.

"Hey, Bitters," Katie said.

"What do you want?"

"You heard the rumors about Logan, Kendall, and James?"

Bitters' eyes widened. "It's true?"

Katie nodded. "Oh yeah. I'm taking bets. You want in?"

"I'm betting on James."

Katie let out a breath. "Poor Kendall. More people have money on James than him. How much you throwing into the pot?"

"Twenty." Bitters handed her the money. "How long until we find out?"

"A month."

"What's going on here?"

Katie and Bitters turned to see Kendall.

"Um. Nothing," Katie said.

Kendall wrestled the notebook she had out of her hands. "You're taking bets on who Logan'll pick? And James is winning?"

"Calm down, Big Brother. It'll change as the month goes on."

"I hear James takes people out on really extravagant first dates," Bitters said. "And he's more attractive than you."

"No one asked your opinion!" Kendall screamed. He went and sat on one of the couches in the lobby.

Katie joined him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Stop worrying. I'm sure your date with Logan will be fine."

Kendall put his head in his hands. "You have no idea how much I'll be freaking out while he's with James tonight."

"I'll sedate you if I have to," Katie assured.

**...**

"Are you nervous?" Carlos asked Logan as he got ready for his date with James.

"No. I'm pissed."

"Why?"

Logan glared at Carlos. "You know why! I didn't have any say in this!"

"Well, what would you have done?" Carlos asked. "They would've just hounded you nonstop until it drove you crazy."

Logan sighed. He hated that Carlos had a point. "But what happens if I actually like one of them more?"

"Then you'll both be happy."

"And if I'm hurting someone in the process?"

"He'll get over it. This is only a month, which is four dates."

"What about the weekdays? Like, lunch dates and shit."

"Damn. I didn't think of that. Katie and I will have to go over it..."

Logan rolled his eyes. His friends were impossible.

The door to Logan's room opened and kendall walked in. "Oh," he said. "You haven't left yet."

Carlos felt bad for Kendall. He looked so depressed and anxious. "James said he had to get things ready or whatever."

"And he made me change," Logan said with a frown.

"That's James for you," Kendall said with a laugh.

"I don't know if we should discuss the date with you," Carlos said.

"Hey. You guys told me. I didn't ask."

James walked in then. "What's he doing here?" he asked while pointing at Kendall.

"Dude, this is my room," Kendall said.

"Good point. You ready, Logan?"

Logan sighed. "I guess."

James grabbed his wrist and pulled him along. "Bye, guys!"

They exited the apartment and James guided them to the elevator.

"So what are we doing?" Logan asked.

"It's a surprise."

"Of course."

The elevator arrived and they got on. James pushed the button for the top floor. Logan was about to ask why, but James shook his head. They continued the ride in silence. When they reached their destination, James took hold of Logan's hand and led him to a flight of stairs.

Logan knew where they were going. "The roof?"

"Yup."

"Yeah. Because roofs are great date locations."

"They are when it's with James Diamond."

The pair got onto the roof and Logan gasped. James had lined the edges of the roof with white Christmas lights. He had laid a blanket down in the middle. And, Jesus Christ, there were white candles lit around the blanket. There was a take out bag on the blanket and a bottle that Logan first thought was champagne, but realized was sparkling cider.

"James," Logan said, "you realize you're not trying to empress some girl, right?"

James laughed and put an arm over Logan's shoulders. "Stop pretending you don't like it."

He had a point. Logan was a little flattered that James did all that for him. But it was still weird.

"Sit," James said when they got to the blanket. Logan did. He handed Logan some silverware and a champagne flute. He poured the sparkling cider then gave Logan his food.

Logan raised his eyebrows. "You got food from Rome Around the World?"

James smirked. "Well, it's your favorite Italian place after all."

Logan opened the take out box and saw that James also got him his favorite dish. Angel haired pasta and shrimp with garlic and wine sauce. The only thing missing was...

"Oh. Here's the garlic bread," James said as he gave Logan a piece.

"This is all so bizarre," Logan said.

"Why?" James asked as he took a bite of his fettucini alfredo.

"One of my best friends set up a romantic date. For me."

"Aw. Do you think you're not worth it?"

Logan threw a noodle at him. "You know what I mean."

"Logan, just go with the flow and have fun." He tapped Logan's forehead and said, "Don't overanalyze."

Logan sighed. "Fine."

**...**

"Kendall, stop pacing," Katie said. "It's annoying."

"Do you know what James planned for the date?"

"Nope," Carlos told Kendall. "He wouldn't tell us."

"Carlos, did you place a bet with Katie?" Kendall asked.

"No. Katie and I decided that we-you and James also-are not allowed to."

"We're too involved in it," Katie pointed out.

Kendall plopped himself onto the couch. "He's gonna pick James. I just know it."

Katie smacked him with her notebook. "Stop thinking like that. It's just date number one."

"Oh," Carlos interrupted. "Logan brought up something interesting earlier. What about weekday dates?"

"Carp. Hmm. The no dates on the same day rule still applies. Like, if James asks him out on Tuesday, Kendall would have to pick another day. I feel the weekend dates should be mandatory. James gets every Friday, Kendall every Saturday."

"Do you have these rules written down somewhere?" Kendall asked.

Katie and Carlos both pointed to their temples and said, "It's all up here."

Kendall ran a hand through his hair. "I might have a panic attack."

"We may have to spike his drink with sleeping pills or something," Katie whispered to Carlos.

"I can hear you!" Kendall yelled. "I'm going to take a shower. Maybe it'll clear my mind."

**...**

Logan was actually having a good time. it was similar to just hanging out with James. Except James was touching him more and there was a lot of flirting. But he got used to it after awhile.

"So what's for dessert?" Logan asked. "And don't you dare say you are."

James laughed. "While I am very delicious, I opted for their extreme chocolate cake."

Logan's eyes brightened. "YES!" Logan dove into the take out bag and took out his piece of cake. "The dessert created by the gods."

James smiled. Logan always got really excited over that cake. It was kind of adorable.

"Hey. I have an idea," James said.

Logan tore his gaze away from the sunset and asked, "What?" after he swallowed a bite of cake.

James put his fork into the cake then held out the bite to Logan.

Logan gave him a "you have to be shitting me" look. "No. You are _not _feeding me cake."

James gave him an over exaggerated pout. "But it'll be fun." He lunged at Logan.

"James! Don't you dare!" In the struggle, James managed to smoosh the cake into Logan's face.

James backed away and started to giggle. Logan glared at him. He grabbed a chunk of his cake and threw it at James.

James screeched, "Ah! My hair!"

"That's what you get." Logan's face was hit with another bit of cake. "Oh, it's on now!"

The both stood up and chucked cake at each other. When there was no more cake, they fell onto the blanket laughing.

Their shoulders were touching. James' heart started to beat faster when he registered the closeness. He knew what he should do next, but he'd never felt so nervous about it before. He turned his head to look at Logan. Logan must've felt James looking at him. because soon he turned his head as well. They stayed like that for about a minute, just staring into each other's eyes. James had never before realized how lovely Logan's eyes were. James finally leaned forward and placed a simple kiss on Logan's lips. He was pleased that Logan kissed him back. It was over much too quickly for James. They turned their heads away from each other and looked at the sky.

"Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"You know how my goal was to make this the best first date ever for you?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, it turned out to be my best first date ever."

James didn't have to look at Logan to know he was smiling. "Well. I'm glad to be part of that."

James didn't tell him he was pretty much the reason.

"Should we head back?" Logan asked.

James wasn't ready for the date to end. "Can we wait until the son's completely set?"

"Sure."

**...**

Kendall stood up when he heard two familiar laughs in the hall.

"Sit back down," Katie said. "You'll look desperate."

Kendall sat back down just as Logan and James came back in.

"Hey, guys," Carlos said. "You have fun?"

"Yup," they both answered.

"Are you aware that cake is all over your faces?" Katie asked.

"James started it," Logan said.

"I call the shower!" James yelled and ran off.

"Shit," Logan said. "I guess I'll just have to wash my face off for now." He did so and went to his room.

"You're not allowed to ask him about it," Katie told her brother.

"But we can," Carlos said. They both flew off the couch and ran into Logan and Kendall's room.

Logan sighed when he saw them. "I suppose you want to know what happened."

They both nodded and sat on Kendall's bed.

"He set up a bunch of Christmas lights and candles on the roof. Are you writing this down?" he asked Katie.

"Yeah. The people placing the bets need to know."

"OK... Anyway, we had sparkling cider and food from my favorite Italian place."

"Wow," Carlos said.

"There's more. He got the great cake the have, tried to feed it to me, I refused, and we got into a food fight. After, we laid down on the blanket and he kissed me. Then we watched the sun set."

"Whoa. He kissed you?" Katie asked.

"Yeah."

"Did you like it?" Carlos wanted to know.

"It was nice. We didn't have, like, a make out session or anything."

"That's boring," Katie said. "Well, I gotta go e-mail the people involved in the pool."

**...**

"Jesus, Kendall, stop having a spazz attack," Katie said.

"Katie, I know the only person betting on me is Mom." Kendall paused for a second. "When did Mom place a bet anyway?"

"Thursday."

"Why hasn't anyone told me what James' date was like?"

"I instructed them not to. I said if they did, they'd be taken out of the pool."

Logan walked into the room. "You ready, Kendall?"

Kendall took a calming breath. "Yeah."

"Have fun, you two!" Katie called as they left.

As they walked through the lobby of the Palm Woods, everything went silent.

"You think they know we're going on a date?" Logan said sarcastically.

Kendall laughed. "It's kind of creepy."

"Let's give them a little show," Logan whispered. He grabbed Kendall's hand and laced their fingers together.

Kendall's stomach did a flip. A commotion broke out. People were rushing to the elevator. Kendall assumed they were going to 2J to change their bets. Thank God.

When they exited the Palm Woods, Logan let go of Kendall's hand. Much to Kendall's disappointment.

"That was so entertaining," Logan said.

Kendall nodded. "Yeah. And thanks."

"Why?"

"Now more people are betting on me."

Logan stopped walking. "Don't let that get to you."

"Dude. Only my mom was betting on me earlier."

"That is such bullshit."

"Well, I'm competing against James."

Logan put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't think about it. Right now it's just you and me." He saw Kendall's blush and smiled. "So where are we going?"

They started walking again. "A movie."

"What movie?" Logan asked.

"That stupid comedy you want to see."

"Lady Killers?"

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Yes. It's going to be so idiotic."

"Which is why it's going to be awesome."

They reached the movie theater. Kendall refused to allow Logan to pay for his ticket.

Logan was still complaining as they got in line for food.

"Logan," Kendall finally said. "This is a date and I'm paying for everything."

"But I feel like it's not fair."

"I'm the one who asked you out, right?"

"Yeah..."

"So I'm going to be the one to pay."

"You're so difficult."

"Stop pouting," Kendall told him.

They got to the front of the line. Kendall ordered an extra large popcorn for them to share, and two medium sodas.

Logan noticed that Kendall's hand was shaking as he paid. "You OK?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Once they took their seats, Kendall started to jiggle his legs. Logan had never seen anyone move their legs so fast. Then Logan realized what was wrong.

"Are you nervous?"

Kendall's eyes widened. "What? No."

"Oh my God. Kendall Knight is nervous about a date. I'm pretty sure I've never seen that before."

"Shut up," Kendall mumbled and turned away, putting his focus on the previews.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Kendall." He didn't look at Logan. He leaned over to whisper in Kendall's ear. He heard Kendall's breath hitch as he said, "Don't be upset. You being nervous is endearing. And kinda, you know, cute."

Logan rested his head against his seat. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kendall relax and smile.

Throughout the movie, Kendall would make comments, and mock it. It made Logan laugh obnoxiously. They had been told to "shut the up" several times.

When the credits rolled and they left, they got a bunch of angry glares.

They got outside and Kendall asked, "You wanna walk back through the park?"

Night was on the way, but Logan figured nothing bad would happen to them. He was always paranoid about being killed or something in a park at night.

Kendall knew about this fear. "If you're scared, we don't have to," he teased.

"Shut up. We can walk through the park. It's not really dark out yet anyway."

After walking on the path in silence for a bit, Logan turned around to face Kendall and walked backwards. "Why?" he asked Kendall.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know why James wanted to go out with me, but why exactly did you?"

"I told you. I just... did."

"You know, they other day Carlos said you have a crush on me."

Kendall stopped walking, so Logan did the same.

"So it's true," Logan said. Kendall looked away and nodded. "Why?"

Kendall looked back at him. "Why not? You're a wonderful person, Logan. You're sweet, smart, funny, and easy on the eyes."

Logan smiled. "May I ask how long?"

Kendall sighed. "A few years now. Probably, like, late eighth grade, early freshman year."

"So, three or four years?"

"Yup."

"That's a long time."

"I'm aware."

"So... Am I the only guy you've ever liked?"

Kendall smirked. "Nope."

"Really? Who?"

"Remember Johnny Michaels?"

"That douche who beat the shit out of you in seventh grade?"

"Yeah. I started liking him in sixth grade. He kicked my ass that day because I tried to kiss him."

Logan scrunched up his eyebrows. "But he's gay."

"That was before he came out. And he was probably all confused."

"So how'd I end up as your next guy crush?"

Kendall shook his head. "By just being you."

"Huh."

They started walking again.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Kendall asked. He was afraid the conversation they just had might've ruined it.

"Yeah. A lot of fun."

"More fun than your date with James?"

"Kendall..." Logan warned.

"I'm just worried that I'm not anything special compared to James."

Logan stopped walking again. "When'd you get so insecure?"

"Since I have to compete against James for someone I really like."

Logan wanted to punch Carlos. All of this was his idea, and it was beginning to take a toll on Kendall.

"I'm sorry, Kendall," he said softly.

"Hey, it wasn't your idea."

"I know. But I feel bad."

Kendall chuckled. "Don't feel bad. You didn't do anything wrong." Kendall was just happy that Logan didn't run or freak out when he told Logan that he really liked him.

Meanwhile, Logan wanted to prove to Kendall that he had just as much a chance as James.

Logan stepped closer to Kendall. He stared into Kendall's eyes for a second before he joined their lips together. Kendall felt a million little jolts of electricity go through his body. It was brief, but amazing.

"Did you kiss James on your date with him?" Kendall asked when he regained hi ability to speak.

"Actually, _he _kissed _me_."

"How is that different."

Logan rolled his eyes. "_I _just kissed _you_."

Kendall smiled. "So technically, I'm winning."

"I guess so."'

They grinned at each other for some time. Then Kendall said, "Race you back to the Palm Woods!" and sprinted away.

"You're such a cheater!" Logan yelled as he ran to catch up.

**...**

Logan got a text from Carlos soon after he and Kendall returned. He was instructed to go to Katie's room.

As soon as he walked in, he pointed to Carlos and said, "You're an ass."

"What'd I do?"

"You came up with this whole date Kendall and James at the same time thing."

"I was there," Carlos said.

"Kendall has liked me since eighth grade. James just wants to make a point. Kendall feels like I'd never give him a chance because of James."

"He told you all that?" Katie asked.

Logan nodded. "You have no idea how nervous he was."

"Were you able to reassure him?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then there's no problem," Carlos said. "Now can we hear about the date?"

Carlos had such a one track mind. "We went to the movies. He insisted on paying for everything. We sat down and I noticed he was nervous. I made fun of him a little. He seemed upset after that, so I told him I thought it was cute."

"Did you really think it was cute?" Katie asked.

Logan smiled. "Yeah. During the movie we were kind of obnoxious, but it was fun. We walked back through the park. Kendall told me about how he was worried. Then I kissed him."

"You initiated the kiss?" Katie wanted to know.

"Yes."

"Was it only because you felt bad?" Carlos asked.

"No! I mean, yeah, I wanted to make him feel better. But I really did want to kiss him. I had a fun time, he was ridiculously sweet and adorable, and I just, like, needed to do it I guess. It's kind of hard to explain."

"This is gonna change a lot of bets," Katie said. "And I'm glad you didn't kiss my brother because you felt sorry for him."

"Well, that would be cruel," Logan said.

"Good boy. You are dismissed."

Logan left. Carlos turned to Katie and said, "Who do you think he had more fun with?"

"I don't know, It seems like he had a lot of fun with both. More time has to go by before we can start guessing." She jotted some things down in her notebook. "I need to go e-mail the members of the pool."

_**So. What'd you guys think of the dates? **_

_**Um. I don't know when the next chapter will be up. I haven't quite figured out what will happen next...**_


	3. Second Dates

_**So... I feel like this is just a lame filler chapter. And I kind of put more into Logan's date with Kendall than James. It just sorta happened. So, sorry James lovers. **_

_**And I guess there's some awesome fluffiness. So yeah. Enjoy. :D**_

Chapter Three: Second Dates

It was Monday. James couldn't stop thinking about his date with Logan. It had just been so... amazing.

"Hey, Carlos," James said as he got ready for the day.

"Yeah?"

"Why do I keep thinking about Logan?"

Carlos perked up. "You do?"

"Yeah. It's strange."

"How?"

"Well, I've never been this... obsessed or whatever. And I was actually worried when he was on his date with Kendall. I _never _get worried over shit like this. I'm even paranoid that he had a better time with Kendall than with me."

"So. You actually like Logan?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know. I mean, our first kiss was different than any first kiss I've ever had."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think I actually felt a flutter in my heart." James sighed. "I'm gonna go eat."

Once James was out of their room, Carlos texted Katie. This development was definitely something the members of her pool needed to know.

**...**

"Kendall, you gotta get up," Logan said.

"No," Kendall mumbled from under the covers. "My bed's too comfy."

Logan laughed. He grabbed a pillow and smacked Kendall's head with it.

Kendall sat up and glared at Logan. "That was so cruel."

"But necessary."

Kendall stuck his tongue out at him.

"Very mature, Kendall," Logan said with a smile.

Kendall watched Logan finish getting ready. "Um. Logan?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you wanna, like, hang out after we're done at the studio today?"

Logan chuckled.

Kendall frowned. "What?"

"It sounds like you think I'll say no."

"Are you saying no?"

Logan rolled his eyes at the other boy. "I'm saying yes."

Kendall's face lit up. "Really?"

"Really." Logan's phone went off, signaling a text. "What the hell, James!" he yelled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" James called from the living room.

"You asked me out via text!"

"You're acting like there's something wrong with that!"

"We're in the same fucking apartment!"

"There's nothing wrong with that!"

"Yes there is! And I'm going out with Kendall today anyway!"

He heard James let out a noise.

"Did he just growl?" Kendall asked.

"I think so." He saw Kendall grin widely. "Stop looking so happy."

"What? It's funny."

Logan shook his head. "We can go out tomorrow, James!"

"OK!"

Logan looked at Kendall. "Why are you pouting?"

"You asked him out."

"No. He asked me and I picked the day. That's all. And you got to me first, so stop being jealous."

As Logan left the room, Kendall called, "You know you love it!"

**...**

They were in the sound booth, but weren't singing. Gustavo had made them stop.

"Why is James glaring at Kendall?" Gustavo asked.

"They're fighting each other for Logan's love," Carlos told him.

Gustavo shared a look with Kelly then said, "OK... I don't like it."

"Why?" Carlos asked. "You have a problem with two guys being together?"

"No! I have a problem with it affecting your work!"

Logan sighed. "James, stop giving Kendall death glares. Kendall, stop looking so smug."

Both boys mumbled, "OK."

"Katie's got a pool going on who Logan'll pick," Carlos told Gustavo. "You want in?"

"I'll put forty on James," Gustavo said.

"WHAT?" Kendall cried.

"I'll put fifty on Kendall," Kelly said.

"You're just doing that because you feel sorry for me."

"No. I actually think Logan will pick you. You and Logan are more compatible."

"Thank you, Kelly."

"Can we get back to work now?" Gustavo asked.

**...**

"We'll see you guys later," Kendall said to Carlos and James as they left Roque Records.

"So what are we doing?" Logan asked when they separated from their friends.

"Get some ice cream and do some awesome stuff," Kendall said.

"What kind of awesome stuff?"

"I'm not sure yet."

Logan laughed. That was such a Kendall thing to say. And he was glad Kendall wasn't so nervous this time.

What Logan didn't know was that Kendall was freaking out inside. He wanted to hold Logan's hand or put an arm around him or _something_. Currently, they were just walking really close to each other. Then something glorious happened. _Logan _grabbed _his _hand.

Logan heard Kendall let out a happy sigh, and suppressed a chuckle. He knew what Kendall had been thinking, and he knew Kendall wouldn't make a move.

they reached the ice cream place, and went in.

"Don't even think about trying to pay," Kendall said.

Logan squinted at him. "You'll have to let me pay eventually."

Kendall smiled. "Never."

"I kind of want to punch you right now."

"You know you won't."

"Ass."

Kendall laughed. "You getting double fudge brownie?"

"Duh. You getting chocolate oreo?"

"Hell yeah."

Kendall was getting a boost of confidence on the date. Everything was going smoothly, and there was no awkward.

They got their ice cream and sat down.

Logan let out an exaggerated moan when he took his first bite. "So. Good."

"Don't get too excited," Kendall said with a laugh.

"You're just going to have to deal with it."

"But that sound was way too sexual. There are children around here, Logan."

"Don't make me fling ice cream at you."

"You wouldn't waste it. You love it too much."

"You're lucky that's true."

They both went back to eating their ice cream. Then Kendall reached across the table and took some of Logan's ice cream.

"You did _not _just do that," Logan said angrily.

"I believe I did."

Logan just glared at him.

"Aw. Did I upset you?" Kendall asked.

Logan raised his eyebrows. "What do you think?"

Kendall smiled. He knew when it came to his favorite ice cream, Logan didn't like to share. At all.

"Stop looking so pleased with yourself," Logan said. He ate some more of his ice cream.

Kendall finished his. Then he watched Logan eat. Logan was still a little miffed, and that amused Kendall. When Logan was done, they left.

"Will you ever forgive me for stealing one spoonful of your ice cream?" Kendall asked.

"No." Logan said that with a serious tone, but Kendall could see the teasing glint in his eyes.

"There must be something I can do."

Logan shook his head. "Nope. Nothing."

Kendall decided to make a bold move and kissed him. It was as simple as their first, but just a little bit longer. "What about that?"

Logan laughed. "OK. I forgive you."

"Awesome." He took Logan's hand. "We're going to the park."

"You really need to come up with different date locations."

"Oh, shut it. We're not going for some lame walk."

"Hey," Logan said. "I enjoyed that walk."

"And so did I." He ruffled Logan's hair. "But this is gonna be more fun."

They entered the park.

"How is it gonna be more fun?" Logan asked.

"We're going to swing."

"Um. Why?"

"Because swinging is fun. Duh."

God knows how long they were on the swings. They had a competition to see who could jump the farthest. Kendall was winning. Then Logan fell.

When Kendall jumped off his swing, he ran to Logan. "You OK?"

Logan rolled over, and was laughing. "I'm fine."

"But you ripped open the knee of your jeans, and... Jesus Christ! You're bleeding!"

Logan sat up. "Shit. Now we have to go back and clean it up." He paused and pouted. "I didn't want to leave yet."

"Well, we can't have you bleeding all over the park." He helped Logan up. "You sure you're OK?"

"Yes, Kendall. It's not like I'll need stitches or anything."

They reached the Palm Woods. As they walked through the lobby, they could feel people watching them intensely.

"People are getting way too into this," Logan murmured.

"Yeah," Kendall said. They stepped into the elevator. "Did you have fun at least?"

"Oh yeah. I had a lot of fun. And it was nice that you weren't so nervous this time around."

"I tried."

"And succeeded."

They reached their floor and entered the apartment. James looked at then then jumped off the couch.

"What the hell happened?" James asked.

Logan shrugged. "I hurt my knee."

"How?"

"We're not allowed to talk about the date," Kendall said.

"I'm going to go clean my cut," Logan said. He headed to the bathroom. James and Kendall followed, and fought each other in the doorway. "Guys," Logan said.

"You're hurt," James said. "You need assistance."

"If anyone should help, it's me," Kendall said. "It happened on _my _date with him."

"I can take care of myself," Logan told them. Both gave him puppy dog eyes. "Fine. Kendall can help."

Kendall pushed James out of the way, shut the bathroom door, and locked it. "Why'd you pick me?" he asked Logan.

"Because James was spazzing out. It was annoying. And since you were there when it happened, I guess it's only right for you to help. So. I'm going to be taking off my jeans so it's easier to clean the cut. So don't get any ideas."

"Ha-ha. Very funny," Kendall said.

Kendall got out the first aid kit while Logan did that.

Logan sat on the sink counter. "Damn. Blood ran down my leg."

"I don't like how you're talking about this like it's no big thing," Kendall said as he cleaned Logan's cut.

"Because it's not." He saw Kendall take a band aid out of the first aid kit. "I _don't _ need a band aid."

"Yes you do." Kendall put the band aid on Logan's knee. "You want me to kiss it and make it better?"

"No." Kendall placed a kiss on his injured knee. "And you did anyway."

Kendall stood up and looked Logan in the eyes.

"What?" Logan asked.

"It's just... you." He placed his hand on the back of Logan's head, pulled it closer to his, and kissed him. This kiss was more heated then the previous two, and Kendall loved it.

When Kendall finally pulled away, Logan said, "You just broke a rule. You've been getting a lot more bold since I kissed you in the park."

"Yeah. So?"

"I like it."

While they grinned at each other, there was a pounding on the door. "It does not take that long to clean a cut knee!" James yelled.

"Just let Logan get his pants back on, then we'll be out!" Kendall replied.

"WHAT?"

Logan laughed. He got off the sink. He walked out of the bathroom in just his T-shirt and boxers. "Don't worry," he told James. "There was no sexy time going down in there."

Logan headed to his room to get some sweatpants. He was thankful neither Kendall nor James followed him. They were too busy getting into a glaring match.

Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed him. "What the hell?"

Carlos had pulled him into his and James' room. Katie was sitting on Carlos' bed with her notebook.

"Tell us everything," she commanded.

Logan told them, but left out the illegal kiss in the bathroom.

**...**

James put an arm around Logan as they walked.

"Please tell me the date isn't a surprise this time," Logan said.

James chuckled. "It's not. We're going to have an early dinner at Monty's."

"Wow. Fancy."

"That's how I roll."

Logan rolled his eyes. "It's expensive too."

"Don't worry. You won't have to pay."

"Let me at least pay for my meal."

"Nope."

Logan sighed. James and Kendall were pains in the ass. Why couldn't they just let him pay? It wasn't a big deal.

They were seated at a table for two outside. James made sure they sat there because he knew how much Logan liked to people watch.

"Order whatever you want," he told Logan. "And not just the cheapest thing. I don't care how much it costs."

"It really pisses me off that you and Kendall won't let me pay for anything."

James almost choked on his water. "Kendall pays for everything too?"

Logan sighed. He probably shouldn't have mentioned that. "Yes. He does. But at least his dates aren't as expensive."

James felt pretty good about that. Hopefully his dates were making more of an impression on Logan.

"Why do you look so full of yourself?" Logan asked.

"No reason."

James ordered them an appetizer to share. Even though James protested, Logan got the least expensive thing on the menu.

"So tell me about yourself, Logan," James joked after they got their meals.

Logan laughed. "Thank God we don't have to go through all that stupid shit."

"I know. And some people tell the most boring storied."

"And never let you talk."

"And no matter how much you want to leave, you can't because it's rude."

"And they never take a hint that you don't want to see them again."

James laughed. "I know! No matter how many calls and texts you ignore, they keep going. It's so fucking annoying."

"It is. If you were ever to ignore my calls and texts, I'd definitely take the hint and give up."

James' face got serious. "I don't think anyone would ever to that to you."

"Why do you say that?"

Suddenly, James seemed shy. "You're pretty awesome, Logan. Easy to get along with. You're like a ninja with all your gymnastic moves." That got a laugh out of Logan. "You're just terrific all around."

Logan smiled. "Wow. I don't think I've ever heard you compliment someone other than yourself."

"Only because you're worthy of it." Logan blushed, which made James smile. "Can I kiss you now?"

Logan gave him a small smile. "Sure."

James leaned across the table, and so did Logan. They had a short kiss. When Logan pulled away, he laughed at James' sad face. He knew James wanted more.

"We're in public, dude. No way am I getting all hot and heavy with a bunch of people around."

"Prude."

Logan snorted. "Slut."

They spent the rest of their dinner just talking and joking around. Once they were finished, they left the restaurant and started to walk. James grabbed Logan's hand and dragged him in the opposite direction of the Palm Woods.

"Where are we going?" Logan asked.

"I'm going to give you a new life experience."

"Huh?"

"You've never made out in a public place, have you, Logan?"

"Didn't I just tell you that I don't-"

"No one will see us."

They walked into the lobby of a fancy hotel. James guided Logan to the men's room. Once they were in, James checked to see if all three stalls were empty. They were. He then went to the main door and locked it.

"A bathroom?" Logan asked. "_Real _classy."

"Hey! This is a nice hotel."

Next thing he knew, Logan was pushed up against the wall. His hands were pinned over his head, and James' lips were on his. Almost immediately, James' tongue asked for entrance into Logan's mouth. Logan let it happen. There was a battle for dominance of the kiss for about two minutes. Logan won, which was a slight turn on for James. He was used to being in charge. This was new and exciting.

James had no idea how much time had passed before Logan turned his head away. When he did that, James moved his lips to Logan's neck.

"James..." Logan said breathlessly.

"Hmm?"

"No more."

"Why." A kiss to the neck. "Not." A kiss to the jawline. "Logan." A peck on the lips.

"No further than this."

James took a step away. "Will it ever go further?" For some reason, James wanted Logan more than he had ever wanted anyone before.

Logan smirked. "Maybe."

After they both cooled off, they left the hotel and headed home.

_Wait till the members of Katie's pool hear about this, _Logan thought to himself.

_**I hope that was OK for you guys. **_

_**And apparently I have a thing for bathroom scenes... **_


	4. Third Dates

_**Four chapters in, and it's sexy time. I was gonna wait longer, but then I was all, "Nah."**_

_**And since this is only the second slash I've written, I'm sorry that I'm still a little awkward starfish with the sex scenes. I'm still getting the hang of it. **_

_**Well... Enjoy. **_

Chapter Four: Third Dates

It was Friday. The day of Logan's third date with James. More people were betting on James because of what happened in the bathroom. Carlos almost refused to let Katie hear about that, but when Logan said it didn't get that intense, he allowed it. That made Katie wonder how far the three would take things. She _really _didn't want to know about her brother and two guys she thinks of as brothers doing the nasty. Also, while Logan didn't mention it, she felt more happened between him and Kendall than an innocent kiss. They must've broken a rule. She's have to look into that further.

"Hey, Katie."

She looked up from her notebook to see Camille and Jo. "What's up?"

"We want in on the pool," Jo said.

"Oh really? Do you guys know any details about the dates?"

"We've heard some talk," Camille said. "Like James' romantic rooftop date."

"Kendall's movie date," Jo added.

:James' dinner at Monty's and a make out session in a bathroom."

"And Kendall's ice cream and swing date that led to an injured Logan."

Katie nodded. "All those are very accurate. Who are you betting on?"

"Fifty-five on James," Camille said. "His dates were so romantic and he's a good kisser."

"Well, I'm putting sixty on Kendall," Jo said. "He can be so sweet. Even on simple dates."

Katie wrote it all down. "You guys will now get e-mail updates after each date."

"Sweet," both girls said then walked away.

"What did they want?" Carlos asked as he came up to Katie.

"Camille bet on James, and Jo bet on Kendall."

Carlos sat next to her. "I'm surprised it took them so long. Anyway. Who do you think will win?"

"I'll tell you after you tell me."

"I'm leaning toward James right now."

"Huh. I'm thinking Kendall."

"Why?"

"Logan didn't tell us something."

"You think they broke the rules?"

"Yup. Too bad we don't have proof."

"What do we even do if they break a rule?" Carlos wanted to know.

"Nothing. I mean, they were pretty much made up for the sanity of Kendall and James."

"They were?"

"Yes. Well. Let's get back to the apartment. James and Logan should be leaving for their date soon."

**...**

Kendall watched James prep for his date. It was so obvious he was taking Logan out for a picnic. At sunset. But where? He hated that he couldn't ask questions.

Logan walked into the room. "You OK, Kendall?"

He looked up at Logan from is spot on the couch. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Stop stressing so much." Logan lightly stroked Kendall's hair once. It was a comforting and almost natural action. As if he did it all the time. It was so natural that Logan didn't really notice he did it.

Kendall noticed though. It made his heart jump. And it gave him hope.

Katie and Carlos walked in as James finished his preparations for the date.

"You got the keys?" James asked Logan.

"Yeah." He tossed James the keys to the Big Time Rush Mobile. James had to drive since Logan had no idea where they were going.

"Alright. Let's go," James said. "Bye, guys."

Logan quickly patted Kendall's cheek then followed James.

After the door closed, Katie said, "That was weird." Referring to what Logan just did.

"Yeah," Kendall said with a happy sigh. "And wonderful."

"You look like a love sick puppy right now, Big Brother."

"Oh my God," Carlos said with wide eyes. "You're in love with Logan."

Kendall's face turned red. "N-no I'm not!" Katie and Carlos looked at him in disbelief. "OK. Maybe a little."

"Oh dear," Carlos whispered.

Katie knew things would end up getting intense now. She went and got her laptop. Although she felt bad revealing Kendall's feelings to other people, she had to. More people would bet on Kendall, and it may help his confidence. She sent the e-mail, feeling like a terrible sister.

**...**

James drove them to a field. There was literally no one around.

"How'd you find this place?" Logan asked as they got out of the car.

"One time I got really lost and ended up here."

Logan laughed. "Of course."

James laid the blanket out on the grass and set down the picnic basket. He sat down. "Would you like to join me, Logan?"

Logan chuckled then sat down next to James. "So. What kind of food do we have?"

"Fried chicken."

"Yummy."

"And chocolate chip cookies."

"The kind that are soft in the middle?"

James let out a fake gasp. "I can't believe you'd think I would get any other type."

"So that means they are?" Logan joked.

James pushed him slightly. "Yes. They are. Goober."

"You know me so well, James."

"Well, that's what happens when you stalk someone."

Logan cracked up. James' heart thudded a bit. He liked that he was able to make Logan laugh so hard.

They ate their chicken in silence as they watched the sun set. At some point, James moved closer to Logan so that their sides were pressed against each other. When they moved on to their cookies, James laughed as he watched Logan eat.

"What?" Logan asked.

"The way you eat your cookies is funny."

"Huh?"

"You know. The way you eat around the edge then eat the middle."

"But I like to eat the soft, gooey middle without the semi-crunchy edges getting in the way," Logan said with a pout.

James laughed and kissed Logan;s cheek. "Don't look sad. It's cute," he mumbled. He smiled while Logan finished his cookie. He leaned over, kissed Logan's ear, then his cheek, then moved onto his neck and stayed there for awhile. He nipped at Logan's neck and said boy let out a moan.

James stopped and huskily whispered, "Logan?"

"Yes?" Logan asked breathlessly.

"I want you."

Logan turned his head and looked at James. "Then stop beating around the bush and make a move."

"That's all I needed to hear." James pushed Logan onto his back. He straddled Logan and immediately attacked his lips. James ran his hands up Logan's shirt. He could feel Logan shiver at his touch. Logan tangled his hands in James' hair. James didn't even give a fuck that his luscious locks were getting messed up. He felt Logan tug at the hem of his shirt. James sat up, took off his shirt, and blindly threw it somewhere.

"I feel like it's only fair that you remove your shirt as well," James said.

Logan sat up a bit and repeated James' earlier action. "Is that good enough for you?" Logan laid back down.

James examined Logan for a second. "Hmm. I think the pants need to come off too."

"Psh. You can take care of that."

James smirked. He kissed Logan's collar bone. He then ran his tongue down Logan's chest and abs, stopping at the waistband of his jeans. He slowly undid Logan's belt then violently pulled it off. He undid the button and pulled down the zipper. He took his time removing Logan's pants.

James leaned back down and kissed Logan again. He could feel Logan getting more into it. James rubbed his hips against him and moaned when Logan bit his tongue. Suddenly, he felt Logan's hand grab onto his erection.

"Jesus Christ," James cried.

Logan chuckled. "You like that?"

"_Fuck _yes."

Logan began to stroke James faster. The taller boy let out a dozen incoherent noises of pleasure. When Logan sensed that James was getting close to release, he pulled his hand away.

"What the hell?" James asked.

Logan propped himself up on his elbows. "Strip," he commanded.

James stood up and took off his pants and underwear. Logan let out a breath when he saw James in all his nakedness. James was an amazing sight.

"On your back," Logan said.

James raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"You weren't expecting me to be the bottom, were you?"

And there was dominant Logan again. The ridiculously sexy, dominant Logan.

"Are you just gonna stand there?" Logan asked after a bit.

James shook his head. "Sorry. I was just mesmerized by your hotness."

James laid down and Logan crawled over to him. He trailed kisses down James' torso. He then took James' cock into his mouth.

James gasped. "Holy shit!" Logan's mouth was amazing and his tongue was possibly a gift from the fucking angels. It didn't take long for James to come, Logan's name spilling from his lips.

"I assume that was good," Logan said after he removed his mouth from James and rested his head on James' chest.

"So fucking good. But I want more."

"Oh really? And what do you want exactly?"

"You damn well know what I want."

"Yes. But I wanna hear you say it." Logan's voice was dripping with lust.

"Get inside me. Now."

Logan put his fingers in his own mouth, coating them with his spit. "Spread your legs."

James did as he said. He felt Logan put a finger inside him, and bit back yelps of pain as Logan moved it around then added another. Logan captured his lips in an attempt to distract James as he added a third finger. Then, Logan managed to brush James' prostate.

"Enough," James growled. "Just fuck me already."

Logan smiled as he removed his fingers. Logan decided to use his own saliva as lubricant since nothing else was available. He lined himself with James' entrance then slowly pushed himself in.

James hissed at the sensation.

"Hurts?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. Just wait a second."

Logan kissed James' neck as he waited for him to be ready.

"Move," James whispered.

Logan pulled out almost all the way then he thrust back into James. James screamed-more in pleasure than pain. Logan had easily found the correct angle to hit James' prostate for each movement.

James gripped Logan's hair. "Harder!"

Logan gave into James' pleas as he not only went harder, but faster as well.

James could feel himself getting closer to coming for the second time. "I'm almost there," he told Logan. Then he felt himself let go, all over himself and Logan.

Watching James' face as he came was enough to drive Logan over the edge. He pulled out of James then rolled onto his back next to him.

"Logan?" James said after he caught his breath.

"Yes?"

"Best sex I've ever had."

**...**

"But aren't we actually leaving the apartment for our date?" Logan asked Kendall the next evening.

"Yup."

"Then why are you making popcorn?"

Kendall smiled. "It's coming with us."

"Will there be beverages too?"

"Of course."

James strutted into the kitchen. "Hey, guys. Getting ready for your date?"

"You're not allowed to know anything," Kendall said as he glared at James. That smug bastard. Kendall knew something had happened between James and Logan the night before. James' satisfied grin when they had walked in and the hickeys Logan had told Kendall all he needed to know.

"Yeah, James," Carlos said as he joined them. "Did Kendall bug you yesterday?"

James frowned. "No."

Kendall poured the popcorn into a tupperware bowl. "Logan, can you get two root beers out of the fridge?"

"Sure."

Katie walked in then. "God, Kendall, you and Logan are acting like a married couple."

Logan and Kendall looked at each other and laughed.

"Because I was getting soda out of the fridge?" Logan asked.

"I think you've lost it, Baby Sister."

Katie rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Why are all you guys in here?"

"James and Carlos are harassing us," Logan told her. He turned to Kendall. "We ready to go?"

Kendall nodded and the pair left.

Katie looked at a still frowning James. "You worried about something?"

"Psh. No!"

Katie propped herself onto the counter. "You afraid he's gonna do with Kendall what he did with you?"

James paled and gasped while Carlos yelled, "KATIE!"

"She knows what happened?" James asked Carlos.

"NO!"

Katie rolled her eyes. "I don't know exactly what happened. But Logan kicked me out of the room when he got to a certain part of the date, so I assume it was something of the adult nature."

"Wait. Logan tells you guys about the dates?" James wanted to know.

Katie and Carlos nodded.

"Why?"

"The members of the pool need to know." Katie stopped James before he could speak again. "None of them will tell you. they won't get paid if they do. No one's willing to risk that."

"You're an evil little elf," James said to Katie before storming off.

"An _elf_?" Katie said when he was gone.

"You think he's jealous?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, I do. But no where near Kendall's level of jealousy."

"So you're rooting for Kendall."

"Duh. He's my brother and he's in love. If he gets hurt, I'm gonna kill Logan. Slowly."

**...**

Logan couldn't help but notice that Kendall was driving them to the same place he had gone with James the previous night. When they parked, Logan asked, "Um. How'd you find this place?"

"James got lost one time, and called me in a panic. I told him just to pull over somewhere and I'd come find him. And this is where he was."

Logan chuckled. "Of course that's how you found it."

Kendall got out of the car with the popcorn and soda. "Can we not talk about James?"

Logan got out as well. "_You _brought him up."

"Good point. Catch." He tossed a bottle of root beer to Logan.

Logan caught it and took a sip while he watched Kendall hop onto the hood of the car. "What are you doing?"

Kendall answered with a question of his own. "Are you aware there's a meteor shower tonight?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm the one who told you about it." He joined Kendall on the hood.

Kendall looked at him and smiled. "I did a good job at pretending I didn't give a shit, right?"

Logan pushed him lightly. "Very good job. Ass."

Kendall offered him some popcorn. "But I succeeded at surprising you, right?"

Logan grabbed a handful. "You did." He looked up at the sky. "Oh. It's starting."

They both laid down to watch. The bowl of popcorn was between them. Kendall would get butterflies in his stomach every time their hands went into the bowl at the same time and brushed against each other. When the popcorn was gone, Kendall sat up and threw it into the backseat of the car.

"Kendall, you didn't put the lid back on. That's gonna leave a mess."

Kendall looked down at Logan. "I'll clean it up later."

Logan rolled his eyes. As Kendall laid back down, he put an arm around him. Kendall sighed contently and let his head rest on Logan's shoulder.

After a minute or so of comfortable silence, Kendall asked, "What did you do with James last night?"

"Shh," Logan said and placed a kiss on Kendall's head. "James doesn't exist right now."

While that made Kendall feel a little better, he wasn't completely at ease. "It's just... You two obviously did _something_."

"What do you mean?"

"There's evidence that he molested your neck with his mouth."

Logan's eyes widened and he sat up. "Sorry," he whispered.

Kendall laughed and sat up as well. He moved behind Logan, wrapped his arms around Logan's waist, and rested his chin on Logan's shoulder. "Why are you apologizing?"

"I just knew how insecure you get when it comes to James."

"It's not your fault." He tilted Logan's head to the side and gently kissed the bruise on his neck over and over. Logan couldn't help but note that Kendall's kisses always had a sweetness that James' lacked. Kendall placed one kiss to Logan's ear and asked, "Will you kiss me now?"

Logan smiled and faced Kendall. "As you wish." He placed his lips on Kendall's.

It intensified quickly. Logan straddled Kendall and ran his hands through his blonde locks. He could feel that Kendall was just as hard as he was and moved his hips against Kendall's. The groan Kendall let out made Logan smile. He took off Kendall's shirt and threw it into the car. Then he slowly forced Kendall to lay down on the hood of the car. He kissed and nipped at Kendall's collar bone.

"Logan," Kendall said.

Logan stopped and looked down at him. "What?"

"I don't want to have sex with you." At Logan's confused and slightly hurt look, Kendall smacked his own forehead at his idiocy. "I mean not right now."

Logan nodded. "Ah. OK. Um. Why?"

"I don't want out first time to be on the hood of a car. I want it to be... you know... special."

Logan smiled at him. He cupped Kendall's face with one hand, and ran a thumb along his bottom lip. He was touched by Kendall's statement. Kendall obviously really cared about him if he wanted sex to be special. James kind of just gave into lust the night before.

Logan leaned down and gave Kendall a quick kiss. "Then we'll wait until the moment's right," he told Kendall softly against his lips.

Logan went to pull away, but Kendall wouldn't let him. "But we can do other things."

Logan laughed. "If you insist." He took Kendall's lips again while he undid his pants and slipped a hand down them.

Kendall gasped when he felt Logan begin to stroke him. Logan started to kiss and bite at his neck and Kendall moaned his name. He bucked his hips into Logan's touch and begged, "Faster."

"Nope," Logan whispered to him.

"Douche bag." Kendall decided he was going to get back at Logan for being so painfully slow.

"You know you love it," Logan said huskily.

And god dammit he was right. The slow torture was fucking amazing.

"Jesus fucking Christ. I'm so close, Logan."

Logan kissed his forehead. "Good. Come for me, Kendall."

The way Logan said that was enough to make Kendall let go. He bit his bottom lip and pounded a fist on the car as he came. "Damn," he mumbled when he came down from his orgasm.

"So I take it you liked that."

Kendall got a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Not as much as you're going to like what I'm about to do." He flipped them so that now he was on top of Logan. He moved Logan's pants and boxers down to his ankles in one swift motion. Without any hesitation, he took Logan's cock into his mouth.

"Oh, _God_." Logan had no idea Kendall's tongue was so skillful. By instinct, he tried to thrust himself deeper into Kendall's mouth. But Kendall forced Logan's hips back down, holding on so tightly there was sure to be bruises. Logan didn't care though. It would just be a reminder of Kendall's amazing mouth. Logan gripped onto Kendall's hair. He so badly wanted Kendall to quicken the pace, but he knew Kendall was getting revenge for earlier. Logan's breath began to quicken as he felt himself nearing the end. His hold on Kendall's hair tightened as he came and cried out Kendall's name. Kendall swallowed everything Logan gave him.

Kendall stood up and helped Logan pull his pants back up. After, he rested his elbows on either side of Logan and asked, "So?"

"I would like to know where you learned how to to that."

Kendall laughed. "I'm a natural, I guess." He gave Logan a kiss and sighed. "I guess we should go now."

Logan pouted. "You're right."

They got themselves together and hopped into the car.

As he drove, Kendall grabbed Logan's hand. At a red light, he gave Logan's hand a kiss. Logan laughed.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"You're kind of adorable sometimes." He smiled when he noticed Kendall's cheeks turn red in the street lights. That just made his adorableness increase.

They pulled into the Palm Woods parking lot. Kendall turned off the engine, and both boys undid their seat belts.

"I don't want to go back in yet," Kendall said.

Logan shrugged. "Then we can just chill here for awhile." He leaned his head back on the seat for a few seconds. Then he felt Kendall's eyes on him. "Why are you staring at me?" He turned to look at Kendall.

"I really want to kiss you right now."

"Then do it."

Kendall placed a hand on the back of Logan's head and pulled him closer. Kendall decided he would never get tired of kissing Logan. It was almost like they were the only two in the world. Kendall loved it. And he loved Logan. All would be right in Kendall's world if he wasn't currently fighting James for Logan.

They eventually pulled apart and rested their foreheads together. Kendall lightly played with the hair on the nape of Logan's neck. "Logan. I..."

Logan opened his eyes and looked at him. "What?"

"I kind of love your lips."

Logan chuckled. He gave Kendall a quick peck and said, "I may be slightly in love with your lips." He felt a little jolt of... something when he saw Kendall's beautiful smile in response to that statement. "We should go inside."

"Yeah."

They held hands while they walked. Kendall smirked at Bitters when they passed him. "Regretting picking James now?"

The two boys laughed as they stepped into the elevator.

"He looked like he wanted to kill you," Logan said.

"I know. I kinda hope the fucker changes his bet now, though."

They got to their floor and walked over to 2J. Kendall stopped Logan before he could open the door.

"What?"

Kendall frowned. "Once we go in, no more hand holding or kissing..."

Logan leaned against the door. "Your cuteness tonight is almost painful."

Kendall stepped closer to him. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Not at all." Logan pulled Kendall a little closer. "I very much enjoy it. How about one last kiss before we go in?"

"I can live with that."

As soon as their lips came in contact, the door opened and the two fell to the floor.

"I just wanted to see what was taking you guys so long. Are you OK, Logan?"

"Yeah," he said to James. "The floor broke my fall." James caught the sarcasm.

"I should probably get off you now," Kendall said to Logan.

"Yeah. And I should probably go talk to Katie and Carlos."

Both James and Kendall scrambled to help Logan up. When Logan was gone, they glared at each other.

"You look disheveled," James said.

Kendall smiled. "And isn't it funny that Logan looks that way too?" Kendall walked away and left a fuming James all alone.

_**So yeah. I'm still trying to get the hang of sex scenes. **_

_**Oh. And obviously, I prefer to have Logan be the top... And make Kendall all girly and love sick. **_

_**Hmmm... Logan was kind of a slut in this... Meh. Whatevs. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **_


	5. Fourth Dates and Some Freak Outs

_**It's been awhile since I've updated. Sorry. **_

Chapter Five: Fourth Dates and Some Freak Outs

It was Wednesday. Gustavo had given them the day off since he was getting annoyed by James and Kendall.

Meanwhile, James was annoyed with Kendall. He always managed to grab Logan's attention. And he feared what could be happening in their room at night. Then there was what happened on Saturday. When James had heard their voices in the hall, he spied on them through the peephole. He listened to all the sweet things Logan said about Kendall. Logan never complimented James like that.

They were currently eating breakfast. Kendall was sitting closer to Logan than necessary. Ass hat.

Kendall stole a bit of eggs from Logan's plate.

"Dude!" Logan yelled. "What the hell? You got your own eggs!"

Kendall smiled innocently. "But it tastes so much better when I steal it from you."

Logan went and tried to take some of Kendall's food to make it even.

"That is not allowed!" Kendall screamed.

They wrestled around for a little. Smacking each other some, and kind of stabbing each other with their forks. At some point they paused and just stared into each other's eyes.

James chucked a piece of bacon at them. There was no way he was letting them kiss. "None of that."

"Sorry," Logan said as Kendall ate the bacon that had been thrown at him.

"I'm not sorry," Kendall said.

Logan punched his arm. "You're such a douche."

"But a charming douche."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Ignore him, James." Logan looked at Katie. "Have you been writing this all down?"

She smiled at him. "Maybe."

"Do the members of the pool have to know _everything _that goes on?" Logan asked.

"Yeah," Katie said. "It's important."

"Who's winning?" James asked. He hoped he was. He needed confidence boost.

"More people are betting on Kendall now," Katie informed him.

"Yes!" Kendall stood up and did a little victory dance. "It's about fucking time!"

"The stakes are even getting into the triple digits now," Carlos announced.

James needed to step up his game. He had to come up with a brilliant idea for their next date. He got up and went to his room. He plopped down stomach first onto his bed. He heard footsteps then felt someone sit on his bed.

"Are you OK?" Logan.

"I'm fine."

Logan put a hand on his back and rubbed soothing circles. "You're not acting like it."

James rolled onto his back. "Are you going to pick Kendall?"

Logan groaned. "First Kendall's Mr. Insecure, now it's you. All because of some stupid pool. It's ridiculous."

"Just tell me if you're going to pick him."

"Jesus Christ. I don't know who I'm going to pick."

"The month's close to being over."

"So? It's not over yet. There's still time."

"Hey." They turned to the doorway and saw Kendall. "I'm going to the pool. You guys wanna join?"

"No," James said. "I'm hitting the gym."

Logan stood up. "Maybe later. I wanna get some homework done." He walked to the door.

"Nerd," Kendall said.

Logan flicked his forehead. "Jackass."

Once Logan was gone, James asked, "Why'd you invite me?"

Kendall looked at him like he was crazy. "Because we hang out at the pool all the time."

"But... Logan."

"Your point? We're still friends, right?"

James laughed. "Right. I think I'm losing it."

"I know how you feel. I'm close to losing it all the time."

"It's all Carlos' fault for thinking this idea up."

"Yeah. Well, I'm gonna go now." Kendall went to leave, but paused and again faced James. "Oh. My other reason for inviting you was so I wouldn't be ogling Logan alone."

James laughed harder than he had in awhile. "Perv."

Kendall winked. "Yup. And so are you. See ya."

"Bye." James told himself that he had to remember, no matter what, he and Kendall were still and always will be best friends.

**...**

Logan had finished his homework and changed into his bathing suit. The pool sounded like a good idea.

He walked into the living room and saw Katie and Carlos watching TV. "I'm off to the pool," he told them. "Care to join?"

"Once the Monsters Inside Me marathon is over," Carlos said.

"OK. I'm leaving before I can get sucked in by the grossness and awesomeness." He left to the sounds of them laughing about something disgusting.

He reached the pool and quickly found Kendall, who was laying on one of the chairs. He walked up to Kendall and smacked him with his towel.

Kendall opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Logan. "Hey."

"Hey." Logan sat on the chair next to Kendall. "Is this all you've been doing? Lounging by the pool?"

"Why not? We do it all the time." Kendall sat up. "And I was waiting until you, James, Carlos, or Katie joined me before actually going in the pool."

"Aw. Were you lonely?"

"Only a little bit." He paused for a second. "Do you feel everyone staring at us too?"

Logan laughed. "Yeah. But I'm trying to ignore it."

"It's so weird."

"I know. Wanna get in the pool now?"

"Race to the pool then cannon ball in?"

"Oh, hell yeah."

Both boys took off running then jumped in.

When they resurfaced, Kendall said, "I totally won."

"Bullshit!"

"Oh. You want a rematch?"

"From one end of the pool to the other?"

"It's on."

After several races and a few attempted drownings, the two finally ran out of energy. Logan hopped up onto the edge of the pool, leaving his feet in the water. Kendall did the same.

"You almost killed me," Kendall said.

"Yeah. After you tried to kill me!"

"I only did that because you cheated."

"Mother fucker, you cheated more than me!"

"Ha! You admit that you cheated!"

"But so did you!"

Kendall smiled. "I never denied that I did."

Logan rolled his eyes. "You have no idea how close I am to bitch slapping you."

"Aw. I'm sorry I almost drowned you a couple of times."

"Five."

Kendall laughed and kissed Logan's shoulder. "Can you forgive me?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"I'll accept that as forgiveness."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"You know what would make you feel better?"

"What?"

"Giving me a kiss."

"No."

Kendall gave him an exaggerated pout. "Why not?"

"Because there are people around!"

"So?"

"Forget about it."

"Aw. Come on!" Kendall went to make a move, but Logan blocked him. They kept doing this since Kendall refused to give up.

While Kendall was trying to get Logan to kiss him, James was heading to the pool with Carlos and Katie. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Logan and Kendall. He watched as Logan gave up on struggling then held up one finger. Kendall leaned forward and gave him a kiss. When he pulled away, Logan initiated another kiss. Then again. And again. _And again_.

"James..." Carlos said. James looked as if his head was about to explode.

James took off in their direction. Katie and Carlos shared a worried look. and went after him.

"Hey!" James yelled when he reached Kendall and Logan. "_That _is not allowed!"

Kendall said, "Uh... We're not in the apartment, so yeah it is."

James ignored him and just kept glaring.

"It's allowed if it's a date," Carlos said. He really didn't want James to punch Kendall.

"Um... Yeah," Logan said.

"When no one else showed up, that's what we decided to do."

"In fact, we were about to get some lunch. Right, Kendall?"

"Um. Yeah." He and Logan stood up. "So... Bye!" The two hurried away.

James went and sat down. Katie and Carlos joined him.

"Are you OK?" Carlos asked.

James sighed. "I didn't know it would hurt seeing them like that. And the looks on their faces. All lovey dovey and shit. It made me feel kinda sick."

"So you like Logan more than you thought you would," Katie said simply, and jotted it down.

"Yeah. I guess. It's so not cool. James Diamond doesn't pine after someone like this."

"Now you do," Carlos said.

"Shut up."

**...**

Logan was searching for a shirt to wear when he felt arms wrap around his waist.

"Yes, Kendall?"

He kissed Logan's neck. "Nothing."

"You're all proud of yourself because of James' freak out."

Kendall chuckled. "Maybe a little bit. Where do you want to go eat?"

"Hmm. I'm kind of in the mood for pizza."

"Ooh. That sounds delicious."

"Awesome. Now will you let go of me so I can put on my shirt?"

"Nope."

"You do realize that no restaurant will let me in sans shirt, right?"

"Sans?"

Logan laughed. "Without."

"Ah. We can have the pizza delivered."

"No dates allowed in the apartment."

"We can go on the roof."

"OK. Can we order cheesy bread too?"

Kendall gave him a kiss to the cheek. "Your wish is my command. You want pepperoni, right?"

"Duh."

"I'll go order the pizza."

When he walked away, Logan put on a shirt then joined him in the living room.

"It'll be here in about twenty minutes," Kendall informed him.

"Sweet."

"Wanna watch TV until it gets here?"

"Sure."

Once the pizza arrived, they made their way to the roof.

Kendall spread out a blanket and they sat to eat. Logan immediately grabbed the cheesy bread.

"Whoa, cowboy," Kendall said. "Don't eat it all."

"But I wanna," Logan whined.

"What if I want some too?"

"I'll let you have one."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "I guess I can deal with that." Logan handed him a piece. "Thank you."

After they had eaten most of the pizza, Logan plopped onto his back and said, "Ugh. I can't eat anymore."

Kendall smacked Logan's stomach. "It's about time, fatty."

"OW!" Logan responded by punching Kendall's arm.

"Oh, did I hurt you?"

"Yes. Asshole."

Kendall laughed. "I'll make it better." He lifted Logan's shirt and kissed his way up from Logan's stomach to his chest. "Shirt off please?" Logan lifted himself up slightly then removed his shirt. Right away, Kendall resumed. He flicked his tongue over Logan's right nipple then bit down lightly. He heard Logan's breath hitch and smiled. He moved to Logan's neck and made sure to bite hard enough to leave a mark. He lifted his head to look down at Logan. Logan's eyes were closed, he was breathing a little heavily, and his cheeks were flushed. He placed lips on each of Logan's eyelids, then his nose, and finally his mouth. "Can I tell you something?"

Logan opened his eyes. "Sure."

"I kind of want to kiss you forever."

"I would have no problems with that." He moved Kendall's head back down and initiated a more passionate kiss.

Logan hadn't been lying when he said that he could kiss Kendall forever. There was just something about the way Kendall did it. Like kissing Logan was the most important thing in the world. And so far, Logan's heart always pounded when their lips connected. And to add to the current amazingness, Kendall bit down on his lower lip. When he let out a small moan, he could feel Kendall's smile.

"You know," Kendall said when he pulled away, "everyday I get less and less insecure about all this."

Logan gently stroked Kendall's face. "Did I help with that?"

Kendall grabbed Logan's free hand and kissed the pulse point on his wrist. "Yeah. Especially moments like this." He then placed his head on Logan's chest, and listened to his heart beat.

"Well, this is pretty nice," Logan said.

"Can we just stay here like this for awhile?" Kendall asked.

Logan put his arms around Kendall. "Yeah. We can."

**...**

The nest day, Logan, Kendall, and James' little scene at the pool was the talk of the Palm Woods. Bets were being changed left and right. Also, the stakes were getting higher.

While Katie was sitting in the lobby, updating her charts, Jo came up to her.

"Is it true Kendall and Logan almost had sex in the pool and then James punched Kendall?"

"What? No!" Katie shook the horrifying images out of her head. "Didn't you check the e-mail?"

"I've been so busy with work, I haven't had the time."

Katie sighed. "Kendall and Logan were hanging out at the pool for awhile. When James, Carlos, and I got there, we saw them kissing. James got all upset and had a mini freak out. Turns out he's liking Logan more than he thought he did. Meanwhile, Logan and Kendall had pizza on the roof. They made out a bit and then cuddled."

"Man. I was hoping for something steamy."

"Uh. Sorry."

"Maybe with James tonight."

"Yeah... Maybe..."

"Well. I gotta go. Bye."

"See ya, Jo." When she gone, Katie mumbled, "That was so odd. And uncomfortable."

Someone sat down next to her. "Katie?"

She sighed. "What do you want, James?"

"I've run out of date ideas. You got any?"

"Um. No. Why are you asking me?"

"All of Carlos' ideas were stupid. Come on. Help me out. I know more people are betting on Kendall. And I'm pretty sure Logan likes him more than he likes me. I mean, you've seen how they are with each other. They're becoming so cute it's disgusting. With me it's just completely normal. Well, on Logan's end anyway. Oh. And did you see that mother fucking hickey he gave Logan? It's like he's taunting me. He-"

"Oh my God! Shut up!"

"What?"

"You and Kendall are _so _annoying! Both of you are paranoid that Logan will pick the other. And, yeah, one's always been more paranoid than the other, but whatever. You get all stalker-y when Logan's with Kendall, and Kendall mopes when Logan's with you. It's ridiculous."

"Well, it's nice to know Kendall goes crazy too," James said, recalling the conversation he had with Kendall the day before. "But what should I do with Logan on our date?"

"I don't know! Let Logan pick or something!" Katie got up, gathered her things, and stomped away.

She got back to 2J and saw Carlos, Kendall, and Logan watching some action movie. Kendall was paying more attention to Logan than the movie. He kept poking Logan's side, and Logan would slap his hand away.

"Jesus, Kendall. You're so immature," Logan said, laughing.

Kendall smiled. "It's part of my charm."

"Don't think about trying anything here, Kendall," Katie said. "It's against the rules."

Kendall jumped when he heard her voice. "I wasn't gonna try anything," he said when he turned to her.

"Oh, you so were," Logan said.

"What? Why do you say that?"

Logan shook his head. "You had that look in your eyes."

"N-no I didn't."

Logan ruffled Kendall's hair. "It's OK. I forgive you."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Of course you forgive me for something I'm not sorry for."

Before Logan could respond, James walked in. "Can I talk to you, Logan?"

"Um. Sure." He got off the couch and followed to James to his shared room with Carlos. "So. What do you want?"

"I feel like it's time for you to decide what to do on our date tonight."

"And we had to talk about this privately because?"

"Kendall's not allowed to know about our dates."

"Oh yeah."

"So what do you want to do?"

"Well, I'd enjoy seeing a movie."

A lightbulb went off in James' mind. "I just had a brilliant idea."

"Oh, God. What?"

"A drive-in."

"That actually sounds awesome. I haven't been to one since the Minnesota days."

"I know! It's gonna be great."

**...**

When they pulled into their parking spot, James put the top up.

"Do we really need the top up?" Logan asked.

"It'll help drown out the noise of other people."

"Whatever you say..." Logan was pretty sure James had other motives.

Ten minutes into the movie, James started to kiss and nibble at Logan's neck.

After a groan, Logan said, "You're making it hard to pay attention to the movie."

"We've both already seen it," James muttered, and ran a hand up Logan's shirt.

"You make a good point."

"Wanna move to the backseat?"

"Yes. Yes, I would."

Logan crawled to the back first, then James. Somehow they managed to maneuver themselves so that Logan was laying down and James was on top of him. There was so much biting and their lower bodies were moving erratically against each other's. Both boys were definitely being controlled by lust. Logan tore off James shirt, and kicked off his own shoes and socks. He violently squeezed James' ass, causing the other boy to moan loudly. James put a hand down Logan's pants and began to stroke his dick at a fast pace.

Logan pushed James' hand away. "Sit up and strip," he practically growled.

James absolutely loved it when Logan acted this way. It was such a turn on.

While he quickly took off the rest of his clothes, he watched Logan undress. "God, you're so sexy," he told Logan.

Logan chuckled. "Thank you?"

James moved to him and kissed him. "You're welcome.

Logan placed his fingers against James' lips. James allowed Logan's fingers to enter his mouth. He did as he was told and made sure to twirl his tongue around each finger. "That's enough," Logan said.

James took a deep breath as Logan inserted one finger. When the second went in, James held back a whimper. It hurt slightly less than last time, but was still painful. Logan kissed him as he put one last finger inside of James, an attempt to help him forget the pain. It did help. But what helped more was when Logan's fingers brushed against James' prostate.

The way James moved at his touch, Logan figured he was ready. But he decided it was best to ask anyway. "Do you want it?"

James just nodded. Logan took his fingers out of James then sat as one normally would in a car. "You're going to ride me," Logan told James.

James nodded again. He moved toward Logan and straddled him. He slowly lowered himself onto Logan. Once Logan was fully inside him, he paused so that he could once again adjust to the feeling of being filled.

Logan _really _wanted James to just move already. But he knew James needed to get used to the pain. Then suddenly, James lifted his hips up and slammed backed down onto Logan.

"James! Yes!"

James gripped onto Logan's shoulders, his nails digging into the skin, as he continued this movement. It didn't take long for Logan's hips to match his pace. Each thrust hit James' prostate. James constantly cried out in pleasure. Logan held onto James' thighs to keep James' anchored in his lap. Logan threw his head back against the seat, moaning while they began to move faster. James could feel himself getting closer and closer to his release. He took one hand off of Logan's shoulder and began to jerk himself off.

"Jesus mother fucking Christ!" James screamed as he came. It only took a few more thrusts into James before Logan got off as well.

James pulled off Logan and sat next to him.

"Damn," James mumbled. "That was pretty awesome."

"Yeah." Logan looked down at his chest and stomach. He was covered with James' cum. "Uh. I should probably clean myself up..."

"Oh. Right. There are napkins in the glove compartment."

"Sweet."

James enjoyed the view as Logan reached to the front for napkins.

"It's gonna be hard to finish watching the movie with the windows all fogged up," Logan said.

James shrugged. "Oh well. I'm fine just sitting here and listening to it."

"OK." Logan settled back and let himself relax.

**...**

Kendall hadn't planned on being awake when Logan and James got back. But he had fallen asleep on the couch, the two other boys walking in brought him out of his slumber. He sat up and heard them scream.

"Sorry!"

James' hand gripped his heart. "Jesus, Kendall. You scared the shit outta me."

"Me too," Logan said as he made his way to the hall, James and Kendall followed him. Logan paused and looked at Kendall. "You weren't waiting up for us, were you?"

Kendall chuckled and shook his head. "I fell asleep on the couch. That's all."

Logan ruffled his hair. "OK." He turned to James. "I call the shower!"

As he ran off, James rolled his eyes. He gave Kendall a pat on the back, said, "'Night," and walked away.

Kendall stood there motionless for some time. The two who had just left him had messed up hair. Logan had fresh bruises on his neck. But what really bothered Kendall was that they both reeked of sex.

Kendall walked to his room in a zombie-like state. He shut the door and sat on the foot of his bed. His mind was going crazy. Logan had sex with James. Logan and James had sex. They had sex. Sex.

He heard Logan yell, "James! You can have the shower!"

_Why didn't you just shower together? _Kendall thought bitterly.

Logan walked in wearing only a towel, his clothes from the day in his hands. He threw the clothes in a hamper then put on some pajamas. Once he was dressed, he turned his attention to Kendall. Kendall looked sick and was just staring at the wall.

Logan went and stood in front of him. "Kendall?"

Kendall looked up at him with sad eyes. "You had sex with James."

Logan was slightly taken aback. Had James said something? How else could Kendall know?

"Don't try to think of a lie."

Logan took a breath. "What makes you think that?"

Kendall stood up. "I'm not an idiot, Logan. You and James didn't look exactly put together. And the smell of sex started wafting into the apartment as soon as you two walked in."

"I don't know what to say."

"How may times?"

"What?"

"How. Many. Times." Kendall was working hard to keep his voice down. If he let everything he was feeling out, people's heads would implode.

"Just twice. Earlier tonight, and on our last date."

Kendall started to breathe heavier. Angrily. "Did you like it?"

"Kendall," Logan whispered softly.

Kendall moved closer to Logan. "Answer me!"

Logan place his hands on Kendall's face. "Shh. List-"

"Don't touch me!" He pushed Logan away and made a move to the door. "I'm out of here."

Logan ran to the door and pressed himself against it. He was not letting Kendall leave. "You're not going anywhere."

"Move out of the way, Logan."

"No."

"Move!"

"NO!" Kendall dropped his head in defeat. "Kendall. Talk to me."

"Is that what this whole thing was all about?" Kendall asked quietly. "Sex?"

"No! Why the hell would you think that?"

"Then what the fuck is this all about?" Kendall screamed.

"I don't know!"

"HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW?"

"NONE OF THIS SHIT WAS MY IDEA!"

"FUCK!" Kendall turned away and let himself fall on his bed stomach first. He then rolled onto his back and asked, "Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you have sex with him?"

Logan sighed. "I don't know. I mean... Hell... You would too."

Kendall sat back up. "Why? Because James is the hottie of us four? Is that why you'd rather sleep with him than me?"

"I wanted to sleep with you! _You _were the one who stopped it!"

"It's not like it took much effort to stop you!"

"I was respecting your wishes! I wasn't going to pressure you!"

"NO! It's because you're more attracted to James! _That's _why you're going to pick him! Because he's the hot one, and I'm not! Jesus! I can't believe I thought I even stood a chance." Kendall put his head in his hands as he let tears fall silently.

Logan felt a pain in his chest. Kendall looked so... broken. And it was all his fault. "Kendall, do you really think that about yourself?"

"What?"

"Do you actually think you're unattractive?"

"Compared to that fuckhead James I am."

Logan walked over to Kendall, crouched down, and placed his hands on Kendall's knees. "Look at me." No response. "Kendall, look at me."

Kendall moved his hands and lifted his head slightly. "What?"

"You, my dear, are hot, and sexy, and beautiful, and gorgeous. Don't ever tell yourself you're not. OK?" Kendall looked a little unsure. "You believe me, right?"

Kendall saw nothing but sincerity in Logan's eyes. "I believe that you feel that way."

Logan sighed and sat next to Kendall. He took hold of Kendall's hand and said, "You hate me."

Kendall shook his head. "No. It's just..."

"What?" Logan turned Kendall's face toward him and wiped the tears away with his free hand.

"I never thought of this as a possibility. You sleeping with James, I mean."

"Kendall."

"Shush. I know that's kind of stupid, considering what we did."

"But there's more."

Kendall nodded. "I didn't think something like this would... hurt so much."

Logan placed a kiss to Kendall's forehead. He embraced Kendall and ran his hands through Kendall's hair. "I should call this whole thing off."

Listening to Logan's heart beat had calmed Kendall a little. The things Logan was saying helped too. "Don't."

"I should. James almost punched you yesterday, and you look like your heart just got ripped out."

Kendall yawned. "Logan, I'm fine. I was just thrown off guard."

"You're lying."

"I'm not." He felt Logan rest his chin on his head. He knew Logan didn't believe him, and he didn't give a shit. If Logan were to call the whole thing off, Kendall may not have another chance with him. He had to keep this going as long as possible. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Could you sleep in my bed with me tonight?"

"Sure, dear," Logan said without hesitation. They got under Kendall's covers. Logan was on his back, Kendall using Logan's chest as a pillow. As Kendall quickly fell into dream land, Logan thought of ways to make everything up to Kendall. Somehow.

_**I hope you all enjoyed this. **_

_**I feel like a terrible person though. I always seem to hurt Kendall emotionally in my fics... Sorry, Kendall. **_


	6. Fifth Dates

_**Well... It's been awhile since I've updated. Sorry. : / I especially apologize to Sharon, who has been eagerly awaiting the next chapter. I'm glad you're so into it. :D I hope it was worth the wait? **_

Chapter Six: Fifth Dates

When Kendall woke up in the morning, he was upset to see that Logan wasn't there. But then he noticed a piece of paper on one of his pillows. He grabbed it and saw Logan's handwriting. It said:

_Kendall, _

_Don't be upset that I'm not there. I didn't really want to leave, but I had to take care of something important. _

_- Logan_

Kendall sighed and got out of bed. He got ready for the day then joined Carlos in the living room.

He sat down next to Carlos and Carlos said, "So, um. I heard some of your fight with Logan last night."

Kendall stopped breathing for a second. "Shit."

"You, uh, wanna talk about it?"

"It just freaked me out."

"Why?"

"I was-and still am a little-afraid that it means Logan has more feelings for James than me."

"Dude, it was just sex."

"How do you know? Logan could be in love with him!"

Carlos laughed. "I highly doubt he is."

"What makes you say that?"

"Call it a hunch."

"Whatever."

"Kendall, you are aware that both Logan and James are teenage guys with raging hormones, right?"

"Yeah..."

"They got horny, so they fucked. That's it."

"Then what he did with me was only about getting off too."

Carlos shook his head. "I know I'm not supposed to tell you about the dates and his feelings about them, but whatever, He told me he thought it was sweet that you want to wait. It made him feel like you care about him more than James does. And he said that it seems like you two don't need to get it on to be close. You feel any better?"

"A little actually. When'd you get so wise and deep and shit?"

Carlos laughed. "You guys really need to learn how to have faith in me. I know more than you all think."

"Hey, guys." They turned to see James walking in. it looked like he just got back from the gym. "Where's Logan?"

"No idea," Kendall said. "Do you know, Carlos?"

Carlos shrugged. "Not really. I caught him when he was leaving. He just said he had to take care of something."

"How long ago was this?" Kendall asked.

"It was, like, nine."

Kendall looked at the clock. "It's almost noon. What the hell is he doing?"

"He's throwing off my date schedule," James said.

"Aw. Poor baby," Kendall teased.

"Shut up. I'm taking a shower."

About five minutes after James left, Logan walked in. He was all sweaty. He made his way to the kitchen and poured himself some cereal.

Carlos and Kendall looked at each other then got up and went up to Logan.

"Where were you?" Carlos asked.

"I had to take care of something," he told them.

"What did you have to take care of exactly?" Kendall wanted to know.

Logan stepped closer to Kendall. "I had to do something so I could make things up to you."

"You don't have to make anything up to me," Kendall whispered.

Logan smirked. "I guess you don't want these then." He took something out of his pocket and handed it to Kendall.

Kendall gasped. "Concert tickets for Smash Head?" Kendall's favorite band. "These have been sold out for months! Gustavo couldn't even get tickets for me! How did you?"

"I called Griffin early this morning. I told him I would do whatever he wanted to get those tickets. He made me mow his backyard since his usual guy is sick. His backyard is fucking huge. I had to use a push mower. And he didn't let me have any breaks." He looked at Carlos. "By the way, tell Katie that Griffin put six hundred on James and Mercedes put three hundred on Kendall."

"I can't believe you did this," Kendall said as Carlos shot Katie a text.

"Look at what section we're in," Logan told him.

"HOLY SHIT! We're in the pit? If it wasn't against the rules, I'd kiss you right now."

"The hallway's not off limits," Carlos whispered to Kendall.

Kendall smiled. He grabbed Logan's wrist and guided him into the hall. Once the door was shut, Kendall pushed Logan up against it and kissed him passionately.

Even though he didn't really want to, he eventually pulled away and asked, "Why'd you do this?"

Logan cupped his face. "I hurt you."

"Logan..."

"It pained me to see you like that. I just want to see you happy, Kendall." He gave Kendall a quick peck on the lips.

"You make me happy, Logan," Kendall said softly.

Logan felt his heart skip a beat. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"You'll be even happier tomorrow night at the concert. I'll even buy you a T-shirt."

Kendall smiled brightly. "Thanks, dear."

There was a knock on the door. "You should probably come back in," Carlos said from the other side. "James just got out of the shower. I don't want him to have a spazz attack."

The two laughed and went back into the apartment.

"I need a shower," Logan said. "Then a nap. And I gotta tell James to push back the time of our date." Logan walked away.

"See? He cares about you," Carlos said to Kendall.

"It appears that way," Kendall said with a goofy grin on his face.

Carlos couldn't wait to tell Katie what just went down.

**...**

Logan ventured into the living room several hours later.

"Why hello, sleepy head," Kendall greeted. He was on the couch watching TV with Carlos and James.

"Hey," Logan said.

James jumped up. "Awesome. You're awake. Go put on your bathing suit. And pack, like, beach-y stuff."

"Gee, I wonder where you two are going," Kendall said sarcastically.

James yelled, "Shut up!" while Logan and Carlos laughed.

"I'll be right back," Logan said. Not even a minute later, he returned. "Can we please get food first?"

James smiled. "Of course." He grabbed Logan's hand. "Let's go."

"Bye, Carlos! Bye, Kendall!" Logan called as they walked out. "So I take it we're going to the beach," Logan said once they were in the car.

"Yes, we are. I had some other things planned for after, but since you slept for so long, I had to rearrange things. So it's just a beach afternoon-slash-evening now."

"Sorry. I was just so tired after everything I did this morning."

"I noticed. Um. What were you doing exactly?"

Logan ran a hand through his hair. He really didn't want to tell James he spent his whole morning doing something for Kendall. "I'd rather not say."

"OK... Hey. Is fast food good?"

"Yes! That's be amazing. I would've been pissed if you suggested healthy food."

"Yeah, well, you're eating and I'm not. So I don't give a shit."

Logan laughed. "I should've known. Since you're not eating, you should let me pay."

"No."

"Aw, come on!"

"Nope. I'm paying."

They went through the drive-through and got Logan's food. As Logan ate, they talked, laughed, and sang along with the radio.

"So we gonna go surfing?" Logan asked as they got closer to the beach.

"Nah. I know you're not really into that, so I figured relaxing and swimming would be fine."

"Translation: you wanted to take me-slash-teach me how to surf, but you wanted it to be an all day event. Unfortunately, I ruined those plans by sleeping."

James parked the car. "Yeah. That's pretty much it."

"How sweet."

James smacked him. "I caught that sarcasm, mister."

"I was being completely genuine."

"Yeah. OK."

They got out of the car and found a spot on the beach. Logan removed his shirt, eager to get into the ocean.

"Don't forget sunblock, Logan," James said.

Logan rolled his eyes. "You just want an excuse to rub lotion all over me."

James smirked. "Maybe."

Logan sighed. "Just do it already. But no funny business."

James pretty much massaged the sunblock onto Logan. Logan closed his eyes and sighed. It was very relaxing. When James started to kiss his neck, he let out a light moan. But then his mind flashed to Kendall.

"Um. James?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't need anymore sunblock."

James stopped what he was doing. "Oh. OK."

Logan helped James put sunblock on then they raced each other to the water.

After about an hour of swimming, they went back to their spot.

"I love the ocean," James said as he laid down next to Logan.

"Yeah," Logan said. "It is really nice. And the sound of it is really relaxing."

James propped himself up on an elbow. "Hey, now. No falling asleep."

"I won't."

James laughed. "OK." He placed a hand on Logan's cheek, leaned down, and kissed him. James noticed that it was different this time. Logan was slightly hesitant at first. Usually, Logan just went with it. Something had changed. James hoped it wasn't what he feared it was.

They both heard their cell phones go off.

When Logan turned his head, ending the kiss, James said, "Leave it."

"But it could be important. I mean, yours went off too."

James sighed. "Fine." He rolled over and checked his phone. "You get a text from Guitar Dude too?"

Logan sat up. "About the bonfire?"

"Yeah."

"You wanna go? It's only a little ways up the beach."

James had wanted to spend some time alone with Logan. But the other boy looked kind of excited about the idea of the bonfire. "Sure. It sounds like fun."

They gathered up their things then made their way to the bonfire location, James' arm around Logan's shoulders.

"Hey!" Guitar Dude called to them when he saw them.

"HEY!" they yelled back.

"There's s'mores?" Logan asked while he watched other kids from the Palm Woods around the fire.

"Yup. There's hotdogs too."

Logan grabbed James' hand excitedly. "Let's go roast some hotdogs."

James dropped their things and allowed himself to be pulled along.

"You know," James said a little while later, "I thought you weren't having fun earlier."

Logan laughed as he and James sat down. "What made you think that?"

"You just seemed... off."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's cool. I was probably over thinking things."

"You and Kendall really need to learn how to chill."

James chuckled. "I guess." He was silent for a moment then smirked. "You know what would make me feel better?"

Logan raised an eyebrow. He knew that tone. "What?"

"You giving me a kiss."

"James. There are people around."

"I don't really give a fuck." He captured Logan's lips with his own. This time, Logan didn't hesitate.

Logan enjoyed James' kiss. James sure made it easy to forget other people were around. Then he felt a pair of eyes on him. But not the eyes he had grown accustomed to staring him down. This stare was more intense. Logan opened his eyes and met the gaze of the person looking at him. He immediately pulled away from James.

"What's-"

"Look, James!" Logan said. "It's Kendall and Carlos!"

Carlos waved.

"Hi," Kendall said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "We, um, didn't know you guys would be here. I can, uh, go."

"No! Don't leave," Logan said quickly. He looked at James with pleading eyes.

"Yeah. Stay," James told Kendall. "It's not like you're here to ruin my date with Logan."

Kendall smiled. "Unfortunately that's not why I'm here." He turned to Carlos. "Wanna make some s'mores?"

Carlos jumped up and down happily. "Hell yeah!"

James and Logan laughed as their friends ran off.

"Don't set anyone on fire, Carlos!" James yelled.

"I hope Guitar Dude brought a fire extinguisher," Logan said as he watched the other two.

James noticed how Logan was paying special attention to Kendall. Their eyes met a few times and their smiles brightened. James felt a slight pain in his chest from all this. He sighed.

Logan finally looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You sure? Do you wanna leave?"

"No. I wanna stay."

"Logan! Blow this out for me!" It was Carlos. He had spun his flaming marshmallow into Logan's face.

Logan screamed and fell back. "What the hell, Carlos? You could've killed me!"

Carlos moved the flaming food on a stick closer to Logan. "Please?"

"NO!" Logan yelled as he scrambled to his feet.

"Aw! Come on!"

"NO!" Logan ran away and Carlos chased after him.

Kendall chuckled as he munched on his s'more and took Logan's seat. "I sense Logan's going to kick his ass later."

"Oh yeah," James said with a laugh. "Um. I heard some of your, uh... conversation with Logan last night."

Kendall almost choked on his food. "You heard too?"

"Well, you guys were yelling occasionally."

"Were you and Carlos listening together?"

James nodded. "Yeah. I, uh, didn't know you and Logan hadn't... you know."

"Why? Just because you did, I should've?"

"No. Just... the way you two are with each other."

Kendall tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

James couldn't understand how Kendall hadn't noticed it. "Nothing. Uh. You were, like, really upset."

"Yeah..."

"Why?"

"I rather not say."

They stayed silent while Kendall finished his s'more.

"I was the one who came onto him," James said quietly.

"Huh?"

"I, like, started it both times."

"Why are you telling me this, James?"

"Dude. You sounded like you were bawling your eyes out last night. Hearing that was like being thrown into a parallel universe."

"Om. OK..."

"I'm trying to make one of my best friends feel better."

Kendall laughed. "It kinda worked. Man slut."

James laughed too. They went into their usual chit chat for awhile. Then Carlos came up to them with a pout.

"Logan knocked my marshmallow into the sand," he told James and Kendall.

"You deserved it, you ass," Logan said when he joined them.

"Go make me another one," Carlos demanded.

"Fuck no," Logan said as he sat between James and Kendall.

"Jesus," Kendall said. "I'll go make you one, Carlos."

"No." Carlos took a seat. "I don't want one anymore."

Logan rolled his eyes. "You're such a child."

The four spent the rest of the night goofing off. Logan eventually made s'mores for both himself and Carlos.

When Logan yawned for about the sixth time, James said, "We should go."

"Can we catch a ride with you?" Carlos asked. "We came here with Jo and Camille, but they left already."

"Well, duh, you can ride with us," Logan said to him as of he was an idiot. "You only live with us."

"God, Logan," Kendall said as he ruffled Logan's hair. "You need to learn how to not be so pissy when you're tired."

Logan pushed him. "Shut up."

Together, they all walked to the car. Since the other three were too tired, they let Carlos drive. James laid down in the backseat with his head resting in Logan's lap. Without being aware he was doing it, Logan reached toward the front and gently ran a hand through Kendall's hair.

They finally got back to the Palm Woods.

Logan took a quick shower them headed to his room. Once he was dressed he turned to look at Kendall, who was reading a magazine in his bed. He walked over to Kendall's , got on the bed, crawled over to Kendall, and gave him a kiss.

"Not that I didn't enjoy it, but what was that for?" Kendall asked.

"No clue."

That made Kendall laugh. "I think you need some sleep, dear."

"Yeah." Logan let himself fall onto his stomach. "But my bed's _so _far away."

"I guess you can stay in mine, then."

"Yay." He got under Kendall's covers and quickly fell asleep.

Kendall smiled down at him. He threw his magazine to the side then snuggled up next to Logan. He hoped that when he woke in the morning, Logan would still be there.

Logan was.

**...**

"Kendall, you really need to calm down," Logan said as they waited in line to go into the concert venue. Kendall was bouncing on his feet.

"But I can't, Logan," Kendall said. "I'm just so excited. We're going to see Smash Head!"

"You've seen them live before, dear."

"But this time it's different."

"How?"

"Well, we're in the pit this time, we got the tickets for this the day before a sold out show, and it's a date with a wonderful person."

Logan smiled. "You're only saying that I'm wonderful because I got the tickets."

"That's only, like, ninety percent the reason," Kendall told him with a laugh. "The other ten percent is just you being you."

"Wow. You really know how to make a guy feel special. Oh. The line's moving."

Kendall literally squealed. Logan found it completely adorable.

Never in his life had Logan been in the pit at a concert. He clung to Kendall for dear life, fearing he would lose him.

"You're not planning on actually moshing, are you?" Logan asked nervously.

"Oh, fuck yeah. That's the best part."

"But what if we get separated?"

"I won't let you out of my sight," Kendall said and gave Logan a kiss on the forehead.

"I don't believe you."

"Stop being silly." After he said this, one of the opening acts started playing.

When Smash Head got on stage, Kendall totally lost it. And Logan lost Kendall. Logan decided to go and buy the shirt he promised Kendall at that point. And he figured he should get food and water too.

Logan returned and stood on the edge of the crowd, enjoying the music. He planned on waiting until the concert was over to find Kendall. But then he saw Kendall emerge from the crowd.

"Logan! There you are!" he yelled over the music as he came up to Logan. He looked like he was in pain.

"Are you OK?" Logan asked with worry.

Kendall took the bottle of water Logan had, and chugged a decent amount of it. "Some dude head-butted me in the side!"

"That's terrible! On a scale of one to ten, how's the pain?"

"Logan, I'm fine. Injuries are part of the fun! And it's not so bad!"

"Well, you're _not _going back into that crowd!"

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Fine!" He put an arm around Logan and they watched the rest of the concert.

When it ended, Kendall grabbed Logan's hand and led him to the back entrance. "I really, really, really hope I can get Marco's autograph," he said, referring to his favorite member of the band-the lead singer. "Didn't he sound just amazing tonight?"

Logan laughed. "Should I be jealous of your love for him?"

"Maybe a little bit," Kendall said with a smirk.

"Well, damn. I'm kind of a lot jealous now." Kendall stopped walking and turned to face Logan. "Shit. I said that out loud, didn't I?"

Kendall had a huge smile on his face. "Yup." He grabbed Logan and pulled him into a kiss. "Now. Let's go stalk out the band."

The pair managed to get to the front of the group of people waiting for the band. Kendall started to scream when they stepped outside.

"You sound like a fangirl," Logan told him.

"Shut up."

The band was being ushered past them by security. It looked like they wouldn't be allowed to stop, which made Kendall frown.

But Marco ceased walking. He went straight up to them. "You're Kendall and Logan from Big Time Rush."

Kendall just gaped and Logan said, "Yeah."

"My sister loves you guys! I took her to one of your concerts a few months ago. You're really great live."

"Thanks!" Logan said. "Kendall's a huge fan of you. That's why he can't speak all of a sudden. But I know he's freaking out with joy right now."

Kendall nodded.

"Why don't you two come on the bus real quick?" Marco suggested. ""My sister's there. She'll pee her pants seeing you."

"That'd be great!" Logan said.

Security allowed Logan and Kendall through. They followed Marco to the tour bus.

"He's seen us live," Kendall whispered happily.

"I know," Logan replied.

"And he actually enjoyed it."

Logan laughed. He was really happy for Kendall.

They got onto the bus and Marco said, "Hey, Mallory! Look who I found."

"What?" his sister asked as she looked up from her book. She screamed when she spotted Kendall and Logan. "HOLY SHIT!"

"Hi, Mallory," they said to her.

She got pictures with them and they signed a photo of themselves in a magazine she had.

"Thank you _so _much," she said for the trillionth time.

"No problem," Logan told her. "We love our fans as much as they love us." Mallory giggled and gave Logan a hug.

Kendall turned to the band. "Um. Could I have an autograph? And maybe a picture?"

Marco smiled at him. "Sure, man."

Kendall got pictures with each member individually and the band as a whole. Then they signed his ticket.

Kendall and Logan said bye to them then made their way to the car. Kendall immediately started to hyperventilate.

"I just met my favorite band in the world. And Marco actually likes Big Time Rush. He's seen us live. I got pickets with them. I have to get this ticket framed. Oh my God."

Logan grinned. "I take it you enjoyed yourself."

"This is the best night of my life."

**...**

Kendall was still on his happy high when they got home.

"Kendall, shh. It's three in the morning," Logan said. "You'll wake everyone."

"But I'm so filled with joy right now," Kendall said as they walked into their room.

Logan smiled at him. "I know, I know."

"I got to meet my favorite band," Kendall sang as he did a happy dance. He suddenly winced and held his side.

"Shit," Logan mumbled to himself and walked over to him. "I forgot you got hurt. Take off your shirt and let me see."

"It's not that bad," Kendall said, but removed his shirt anyway.

Logan sighed when he saw it. "It's starting to bruise. What if you cracked some ribs?"

"If it gets really bad tomorrow, I'll go to the hospital or whatever, OK?"

"Alright..." Logan ran his fingers lightly over Kendall's bruise, then leaned down and gently kissed it. After, he sat down on Kendall's bed and let out a breath.

Kendall sat next to him. "Thanks for doing all this."

"It was worth it," Logan told him.

"How?"

"Well, you did say this was the best night of your life, right?"

"Yeah."

"That's why it was worth it."

"And you did all this because I was upset last night?"

"Well. Yeah."

Kendall took a deep breath. "So. You care about me?"

Logan looked at him like he was crazy. "Of course."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "I know you care about me in a _friend _way. But, like, do you care about me in a _more than friend _way?" Logan chuckled at his question and Kendall frowned. "What?"

"You're just adorable."

"Gee, thanks. You didn't answer my question."

Logan cupped Kendall's face with one hand. "Before? Just in a friend way. Now? Yeah. Definitely in a more than friend way."

Kendall felt like his heart exploded. He responded by connecting his lips with Logan's. He ran his hands up Logan's shirt, fingers tenderly grazing over his abs and chest. Logan let go of Kendall for a second to take off his own shirt. Kendall pushed Logan down onto the bed. Kendall straddled him then continued his assault on Logan's mouth. He bit Logan's lip roughly, causing said boy let out a low moan. Logan grabbed Kendall's head, turned it to the side, kissed his neck, then bit down. Hard. This time, it was Kendall who moaned.

"We need to be quiet," Logan whispered before he nibbled on Kendall's earlobe.

Kendall nodded. "Right. So you want to keep going?"

"Only if you do."

"God, yes. I kind of, um, want to, you know, have actual sex."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. It would kind of make the perfect night even more perfect." Kendall blushed deeply.

Logan laughed. He couldn't get over how cute Kendall could be sometimes. He gave Kendall a quick kiss. "OK." He flipped them so Kendall was underneath him. "You cool with me being the top?"

"I was kinda hoping for it."

That really turned Logan on. He started kissing Kendall again. He ran his tongue along Kendall's bottom lip, and Kendall allowed Logan's tongue to enter his mouth. Logan ran a hand down Kendall's torso and stopped at his pants. He quickly undid them and slid his hand in, grasping Kendall's erection.

"Logan?" Kendall asked breathlessly.

"Hmm?"

"I just, um..."

"What, dear?"

"I just... want you inside me. Like, now."

Logan raised an eyebrow and smirked. "OK then." He got onto his knees and removed his jeans and underwear. He then grabbed Kendall's waistband. Kendall lifted his hips and allowed Logan to take off his pants. Logan looked down at Kendall and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Kendall wanted to know.

"I wish we had some lube."

"Dude, just use your spit."

Logan laughed. He leaned down and kissed along Kendall's jawline. "Someone's eager." He paused then sighed. "I just don't want to hurt you."

Kendall stroked Logan's face. "You're too sweet." He thought for a moment. "I forgot. I have lotion. Bottom drawer of my nightstand."

Logan suppressed a giggle. "And what do you use that lotion for?"

"Just shut up and get it."

Logan did as he said. He coated his fingers with some of the lotion. He told Kendall to spread his legs and kissed him lovingly as he put in a finger. Kendall let out a noise of pain. Logan stopped moving his finger and asked, "You OK?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine."

Logan slipped in another finger. As he made a scissoring motion, he teased Kendall's nipples with his mouth. Logan placed a final finger inside Kendall. He reunited their lips while searching for Kendall's prostate. He knew he found it when Kendall let out a sexy moan. Logan smiled against his lips and whispered, "As much as I love hearing that, you have to be quiet."

"I know, I know." Kendall let out a deep breath. "I need you now, Logan."

Logan nodded. He took the digits out of Kendall, and Kendall missed the feeling of Logan's fingers in him.

Logan rubbed some lotion on his member, lined himself up with Kendall's entrance, and asked, "You ready?"

"Yeah." He let out a hiss as Logan entered him.

Logan rested his forehead against Kendall's, waiting to be told it was alright to move. And he so badly wanted to.

Kendall wrapped his legs around Logan. "Go."

Logan began to thrust in and out of Kendall slowly. He noticed that Kendall was biting his lip with a lot of force. He gave Kendall a kiss and said, "It'll get better. I promise."

Suddenly, Kendall started moving his hips to match the rhythm Logan had going.

"Jesus Christ. Kendall," Logan groaned quietly, though he wanted to scream it. That was how amazing it felt.

Kendall fought that spot within him get hit. He bit down on Logan's shoulder to stifle a yell of pleasure. "Fuck. Right there."

Logan continued to do so. The two moved against each other at a slow pace. They passionately kissed to keep each other from crying out.

When Logan felt himself getting close to release, he took hold of Kendall's cock and moved his hand in time with his thrusts.

"Logan," Kendall breathed out.

The way Kendall said his name drove Logan crazy. He started to move faster inside Kendall as he got near to finishing. He looked deep into Kendall's eyes. He wanted to see those beautiful pools of green cloud over as he came.

Both started to breath erratically then they both went over the edge at the same time.

"Wow," Kendall murmured after Logan pulled out and laid next to him.

Logan ran his fingers through Kendall's hair and said, "That was..."

"Wonderful," Kendall finished for him.

"Yeah." Logan had only been focused on Kendall when they were having sex, but now he allowed himself to think. Sex with Kendall was drastically different than sex with James. With James it was just... crazy fucking. With Kendall it was almost a loving act. And it felt like they fit together perfectly. Logan had not anticipated that.

"Can I ask you something?" Kendall said, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Go ahead."

"Was it better with me than with James?"

"Kendall..."

"I know. I shouldn't be asking."

"It was though."

Kendall sat up. "What?"

Logan's eyes widened when he realized what he had just said. "Nothing."

Kendall kissed Logan's nose. "I heard that," he sing-songed. He sobered slightly. "Did you mean it?"

"Yeah."

Kendall smiled brightly and kissed him. "Sweet victory."

Logan laughed. "You're such a cocky ass."

"You love my ass."

"Keep telling yourself that." Logan sighed happily and sat up. "I need a shower."

"May I join?"

Logan chuckled. "Sure."

They both wrapped towels around themselves. Logan opened their door slightly and peeked outside. No one was to be seen, and he didn't hear anything. Which wasn't a surprise. It was past four in the morning after all. Logan grabbed Kendall's hand and they ran to the bathroom.

Kendall locked the door while Logan turned the shower on. When Logan turned back around, he saw Kendall leaning against the door smiling at him.

Logan tilted his head. "What?"

"Nothing." He walked to Logan and gave him several sweet kisses. "Thank you."

"You really need to stop thanking me. It's no big deal."

Kendall shook his head. "It is. To me at least. I mean, you went through all that trouble to get the tickets."

"Dude. I just mowed a lawn."

"A huge ass lawn."

"It could've been worse."

"How?"

"I could've whored myself out to someone."

Kendall laughed so hard he almost fell over. And it didn't help his injured side. "I wonder what Logan the Prostitute would look like."

"Well, we're never gonna find that out."

"What a shame."

"You are so weird, Kendall." Logan felt the water temperature and deemed it warm enough. "Shower time."

"Yay." They stepped into the shower. "Jesus, Logan. You like it boiling hot," Kendall said when the water hit him.

"Sorry. I'll turn it down."

"No." Kendall put his arms around Logan's waist and pulled him closer. "It's fine."

Kendall grabbed the soap and began to wash Logan.

"I can really turn it down, Kendall."

"Just shush." He placed kisses down Logan's chest and across his shoulder. "I'll just have control over the temperature next time."

Logan chuckled. "What makes you think there'll be a next time?"

"Because there will be."

"Well, if you insist."

After their completely innocent shower, they walked back to their room hand in hand.

Logan threw on his pajamas then fell onto his bed. He looked over at Kendall. '"Are you seriously wearing the concert shirt to bed?"

Kendall smiled proudly. "Yup." He bit his lip nervously then said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Can I, um, sleep with you in your bed tonight?"

Logan propped himself up on his elbows. "I assumed you were going to."

Kendall walked over to Logan's bed and got under the covers. "Thank-"

"Don't you dare say it."

"OK, OK." Kendall cuddled with Logan and kissed his head. "Good night, Logan."

"Good night, Kendall."

_**Sorry this chapter is so bad...**_

_**So, I was gonna have Kogan sexy time in the shower, but since I felt this chapter was too long and was all, "Another time."**_

_**Oh. And that character Mallory I named after my sister. :D She's not a hardcore BTR fan. She likes them, but pretends she doesn't. **_


	7. Sixth Dates

_**Well, it hasn't been that long since my last update, has it? Oh well. I just hope you enjoy this one. **_

Chapter Seven: Sixth Dates 

The four boys got back from a long day at the studio.

"I feel gross," James said.

"Then take a shower?" Kendall said with a laugh.

James glared at him. "That's what I was going to do, douche."

"No need to get all snippy."

Logan shook his head, but had a smile on his face. "No fighting, you two."

"He started it!" James yelled.

"Just go shower!" Kendall yelled back. "I can smell you from way over here!"

James continued to glare at Kendall, and Kendall stared back with an amused look in his eyes.

Logan sighed and stepped between them. "James, just go shower."

"But-"

Logan interrupted him. "Do you want to keep feeling gross?"

"No..."

"Ha!" Kendall stuck his tongue out at James.

Logan turned to Kendall. "And, you, stop being an asshole."

Carlos couldn't stop himself from laughing at the expression on Kendall's face.

James laughed, flipped Kendall off, and walked away.

Kendall pouted at Logan. "You were mean to me."

Logan shared a look with Carlos and they both laughed.

"Get over it," Logan said teasingly. He then went into the kitchen to get a slice of cold pizza.

Kendall felt Carlos staring at him. "What are you looking at?"

Carlos poked him. "You're crazy in love."

"Shut up!" Kendall whisper-yelled. "He might hear?"

"You guys want anything?" Logan called from the kitchen.

"Pizza and a soda," Kendall answered.

"Same," Carlos said.

Logan came back into the living room, handed the other two their food and drinks, then sat next to Kendall.

Kendall draped an arm around Logan. "So it's our weekday date night."

"I'm aware," Logan said.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Well, what do you want to do? Besides me, I mean."

"Kendall!" Logan elbowed him in his uninjured side. "Don't say that."

"Oh, please," Carlos said after he swallowed some pizza. "I already know, Logan, so calm down."

"But I didn't tell you that when I told you about the date!"

"You did it then too?"

"How do you know we've been breaking the rules?" Kendall asked.

"Since Sunday," Carlos told him. "I-"

"Oh my God." Logan buried his head in his hands, embarrassed.

Kendall rubbed his back soothingly. "Continue, Carlos."

"I went to the bathroom Sunday night and heard you guys. I stayed up late on Monday and heard when I headed to my room. Then last night I went to get a late night snack and heard."

"I told you to be quiet!" Logan hissed at Kendall.

"I'm not the only one who makes noise, dear."

Carlos giggled. "You call him dear? Aw. How cute."

Kendall smiled. "He does the same. He started it actually."

"I'm this close to punching you in the face, Kendall," Logan said.

Kendall ignored that and asked, "So what do you want to do on our date?"

"I really don't give a fuck."

Carlos and Kendall laughed at poor, little flustered Logan.

Kendall thought for a moment. "You know, I'm kinda in the mood for Chinese."

Logan perked up. "There's a Chinese buffet not that far away."

"So, you wanna go there later?"

"Sure."

They heard the shower turn off.

Kendall yelled, "I call next shower!" then ran away.

"Logan?"

"Yeah, Carlos?"

"Do you know who you're gonna pick?"

Logan sighed. "I really... I just... It's... I'm afraid to think about it."

"Don't hurt Kendall."

"What?"

"You know what I mean."

"And you don't give a shit about James?"

"Well, he won't slip into a depression if you don't pick him," Carlos said.

"So it's either pick neither of them or pick Kendall?"

"I'm not saying what you should do."

"But what do you think?"

"I think you actually have feelings for Kendall and not James."

Logan could feel his heart start to race a bit. "I really don't-"

"Don't deny it," Carlos said.

Logan stood up. "I'm gonna read in my room for a bit." He started to walk away, but paused. "I really don't want to hurt Kendall again."

"I know. And that's why I'm right about your feelings," Carlos said smugly.

**...**

Kendall stared at Logan from across the table at the Chinese buffet curiously.

"Is something wrong?" Logan asked him.

Kendall raised his eyebrows. "I was about to ask you the same thing."

"Well, isn't that strange?"

"Very," Kendall said with a smile. "But seriously. I know there's something on your mind."

"And how do you know that?"

Kendall poked Logan's nose. "I've known you for almost my whole life. It's so obvious your mind won't shut up. Your eyes glaze over, you jiggle both your legs-"

"Like you did on our first date?"

"Shut up. Anyway, you chew on your thumbnail, and you bite your lip lightly."

Logan chuckled. "Wow. Carlos was right. You do watch me a lot."

Kendall looked down at the table shyly. "It's kinda hard to take my eyes off you sometimes. Well. All the time." He looked up and was pleased to see Logan smiling. And blushing. He was pretty sure he hadn't made Logan blush before then. "Do my eyes deceive me? Is Logan Mitchell blushing?"

"Shut your mouth."

Kendall laughed. "You love my mouth as much as you love my other parts."

Logan rolled his eyes. "I'm getting my food now."

Logan got up and Kendall quickly followed. He hugged Logan from behind and kissed his cheek. "We can pretend the blush never happened."

Logan pushed him away. "You can be so annoying," he said with a grin.

They grabbed their food and sat down. Kendall watched Logan practically drown his white rice in soy sauce.

"Is that really necessary?" Kendall asked.

"What?"

"All that soy sauce."

Logan frowned. "But it's delicious."

"And now it's my turn to call you adorable."

"I hate you so much right now."

"Lies. You totally love me." Kendall had been joking, but got confused when Logan bit his lip. Kendall went around the table and sat next to Logan. "Are you OK?"

Logan snapped himself out of whatever trance he was in. "I'm fine."

"I don't believe you." He brought Logan's hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles.

"Don't worry about me, dear. Eat your food."

"OK..." He grabbed some shrimp off Logan's plate then went back to his seat.

"HEY!"

"What? I didn't see anything happen."

Logan squinted at Kendall. "You know what you did."

"I did nothing."

Logan picked up a piece of chicken and threw it at Kendall. Kendall managed to catch it in his mouth.

"Huh," Logan said. "Impressive."

"I am a very talented guy."

Logan rolled his eyes. "The pride you have in yourself never ceases to amaze me."

"Only when you're around."

"Jesus, you're really throwing on the charm."

Kendall laughed. "Well, I do still have to compete with Mr. Pretty."

"Aw. You're pretty too."

"Yeah. OK."

Logan leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table. "It's true."

Kendall mimicked Logan's actions. "You're just saying that."

Logan leaned forward a little more. "I mean it."

Kendall did the same as Logan. "Well, you're prettier."

Logan was about to laugh, but was cut off by Kendall's lips. He sighed happily at the contact. Then it was over all too quickly.

"Now eat your food," Kendall said as he chucked a mushroom at Logan. He laughed when it hit Logan in the forehead, causing him to curse.

**...**

As they walked to the car, Kendall said, "I don't want to go back to the apartment yet."

Logan smiled at him. "You never want to go back when we're out together."

"Well, when we go back there are rules."

"Um. We break them all the time now," Logan reminded him.

"Yeah. But we have to hide it."

"But Carlos knows!" Logan stopped walking. "Oh shit."

"What?"

"Your sister might know at least a little bit by now."

Kendall's eyes widened. "What if she's heard us?"

"Now we definitely can't go back," Logan said. "Well, at least until it's late."

Kendall nodded. "I agree. Wanna see a movie?"

"Sure."

They drove to the theater. Logan let Kendall pick the movie, which he immediately regretted. A horror movie. The kind that made Logan paranoid.

Logan punched Kendall's arm. "Jerk."

Kendall laughed. "It won't be that bad."

"I won't be able to sleep tonight unless-"

"Which works to my advantage."

"-I have a knife or something. Wait. Was that your plan?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. You want popcorn or nachos?"

"Nachos," Logan murmured angrily.

Kendall kissed his forehead then ordered their food.

They sat in the back and the previews began.

"That looks like a good one," Kendall said as he dipped some popcorn in Logan's nacho cheese. "It seems like it'll be nice and gorey."

Logan nodded. He liked stupid horror movies with lots of blood and limbs being chopped off left and right. The kind with really bad acting. It was the suspenseful, realistic, HOLY-SHIT-THE-KILLER'S-BEHIND-YOU-RUN! horror movies that scare the hell out of him.

"Why'd you have to pick this movie?" Logan asked.

"No horror movies of your favorite type are out right now."

"You could've picked a different genre." He watched Kendall shrug. "Oh Jesus. You just want me to cuddle up against you to hide my face from the scary parts. Then you're gonna seduce me."

"Whatever happens, happens," Kendall said with a smirk.

Logan rolled his eyes and went back to watching the previews.

The farther they got into the movie, the more Logan covered his eyes. Kendall would try to put a "comforting" arm around him, but Logan would pull away. Each time, Kendall laughed.

About halfway through the movie, Logan got an idea. Kendall thought he was the one who was gonna do the seducing. Logan decided to turn the tables.

He leaned closer to Kendall and blew in his ear. He then proceeded to lick, kiss, and nibble.

Kendall let out a shaky breath. "Logan. What are you doing?"

"Nothing." He moved on to Kendall's neck and placed a hand dangerously far up his thigh.

"You mother fucking asshole."

"Ooh. Dirty talk. I like."

Kendall started to laugh, but gasped when he felt Logan rub him through his pants. He grabbed Logan by the hair, pulled his head back, and attacked his lips. He felt Logan smile. He realized that was the little bastard's plan all along. But he was too horny to be angry at that point.

"Do you give a fuck about the ending of this movie?" Kendall asked.

"Hell no." Logan grabbed Kendall's hand and pulled him along.

They practically ran to the car. Logan drove, since he would be able to concentrate. At least a little more than Kendall.

Kendall watched Logan drive. He needed to have the other boy immediately. "Just find an empty parking lot already."

"That's what I'm doing. Calm your tits." Logan spotted one and pulled in, making his way behind the building.

Once the car stopped, they were all over each other. Hair was pulled, skin was bitten, shirts were practically torn off. They paused only to compose themselves slightly and remove the rest of their clothes.

"Backseat," Kendall growled.

Logan motioned for Kendall to go first. He quickly followed and got on top of Kendall, who was already laying down. Kendall closed his eyes as Logan kissed his chest and licked his nipples. He opened his eyes slightly, widened them, then laughed when he saw where they were.

"Are we behind a church?" Kendall asked.

Logan hoisted himself up a little to get a look. "It appears we are."

"That is ironic on so many levels."

Logan laughed. He gave Kendall a kiss then ran his tongue down Kendall's body. Kendall let out a groan when he felt Logan's mouth take him in. He held onto Logan's head and tried to keep himself from screaming. Then he remembered they weren't in the apartment, so he just let it all out.

"Logan. Please."

Logan removed his mouth from Kendall and nodded.

After they went through the process of preparing Kendall, they giggled as they tried to find a semi-comfortable position. They settled on Kendall placing one leg over one of Logan's shoulders, and wrapping the other around Logan's waist.

Kendall sighed as Logan entered him. "There's no way we're going slow tonight," he told Logan.

"I'm glad we're on the same page," Logan said with a smirk.

Logan loved that they could finally let loose. They didn't have to hold back their cries of pleasure. And he had been craving to hear Kendall scream his name the way he currently was for awhile.

Once they finished, Logan collapsed on top of Kendall, breathing heavily.

"I really fucking enjoyed that," Kendall said.

Logan laughed. "Same."

They heard a knock on the window and saw a light.

Logan's eyes widened. "Holy shit." Another knock. The two untangled themselves and Logan moved to the window. He cleared off the foggy window and his fears were confirmed. It was a cop. The cop made a motion for him to roll down the window. Logan did so, but not all the way. "Yes, officer?"

"What are you doing in there, young man?" the officer asked.

"Um. Nothing?" He slapped Kendall's leg when he heard a soft chuckle.

"And who are you doing nothing with?"

"No one."

"You sure you don't have a pretty little girlfriend in there?"

Logan bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from cracking up. He knew Kendall was doing the same. "Definitely no girl in here."

"Really?"

Kendall moved behind Logan and rolled down the window some more. "Nope. He has no girlfriend in this car with him." He put his arms around Logan and rested his chin on Logan's shoulder. "Just his kinda-sorta-maybe-a little bit-almost boyfriend. It's complicated."

Logan wanted to die.

"Can you two step out of the car?"

"Can we put clothes on first?" Kendall asked.

"Sure."

Logan and Kendall quickly cleaned up and dressed. Kendall had suggested driving away, but Logan informed him they would just get into more trouble.

They got out of the car. The cop was staring them down. "You two do realize that I have to take you in, right?"

"Yes, sir," Logan said.

Kendall shrugged and said, "Whatever."

"This is all your fault," Logan whispered to Kendall as they were driven to the police station.

"My fault? Last I checked, _you _were the one who groped _me _at the movie theater."

"Well, you're the one who couldn't wait until we got home."

"You couldn't either! And don't pretend you didn't like it!"

"Quiet down!" Logan sighed and rolled his eyes. "I never said I didn't like it. How are you so calm?"

"Don't know. But I do think it's funny as fuck."

"Try not to laugh when you call your mom to come get us."

"Shiiiiit."

When they got to the police station, Kendall called his mother.

"Kendall!" she said when she answered. "You and Logan have been out for a long time. Where are you?"

"It's a funny story, Mom."

"Oh God. What happened?"

"We're at the police station."

"Dear Jesus. What did you do?"

"You probably don't want to know..."

He heard his mom sigh. "I'm on my way. And I'll ask the officer what you did when I get there."

Before Kendall could respond, she hung up. Kendall did the same then went and sat next to Logan.

"So?" Logan asked.

"She's on her way." He grabbed Logan's hand. "She's gonna find out why we're here."

"Oh God. Oh no. Holy shit."

"Don't have a panic attack, dear."

"Oh? And you're fine with your mom knowing we had sex?"

"I admit it'll be an awkward conversation."

"I should throw myself into traffic."

Kendall laughed and kissed his temple. "It'll be OK."

About a half an hour later, Mrs. Knight arrived. Logan watched as she talked to the officer who took them in. She raised her eyebrows and turned to look at them. Logan avoided her gaze and Kendall waved.

She walked up to them. "Let's go boys. One of you is going to have to come with me tomorrow to pick up the car," she said as they walked.

They got into her car. Much to Logan;s dismay, Kendall sat in the backseat with him.

The ride back to the Palm Woods was a silent one. When they parked, Mrs. Knight turned off the car the turned to them. "We need to talk about this, you know."

"I take it the cop told you," Kendall said.

"Yes." She glanced at Logan, whose face was bright red. "Don't pass out, Logan." She sighed. "Listen. I know you guys are young and ... controlled by your... hormones."

"I want to die," Logan muttered.

Mrs. Knight continued. "And I figured this would happen at some point. And I know none of you boys are virgins anymore."

"SAT WHAT?" the two in the backseat screamed.

"You're not very good at hiding things. Like condoms that get left in pants, or a girl's bra just laying on your bedroom floor."

"OK, MOM, WE GET IT!"

"You're not gonna make us switch rooms, are you?" Logan asked. "Because I really don't want to share a room with Carlos."

Mrs. Knight laughed. "We all know James is the only one who can tolerate living with Carlos. I just ask that you don't be so obvious about it. That way I can pretend nothing is going on. And start by covering up those love bites you're both sporting."

Logan contemplated throwing himself off the roof as they made their way back to 2J. Once they entered their place, they were greeted by James and Carlos, who had amused looks on their faces.

"Don;t you say anything," Logan snapped. "I'm taking a shower." He stormed off.

Mrs. Knight rolled her eyes. "He can be so dramatic. Well, I'm off to bed." She kissed Kendall's head and left.

"Car sex is pretty fun, isn't it?" James asked Kendall.

"Fuck yeah. Well. I'm gonna go wait in my room until Logan's done with the shower."

The two tall boys high-fived then Kendall was gone.

"You're not jealous?" Carlos asked James.

"I am. But Kendall needed this."

If only James knew that Kendall had been getting what he needed for several nights now, Carlos thought.

**...**

Logan hopped onto the couch next to James. "So, what are we doing for our date?"

James sighed. "I don't know. You know, I've never had trouble coming up with date ideas until you."

"I don't know if I should be offended or flattered."

"Me neither."

They laughed as Kendall and Carlos walked in.

"What's so funny?" Carlos asked.

"Nothing," they both answered.

"Oh!" Logan said. "That snooty country club is setting off fireworks tonight. We can park somewhere and watch them."

"Um. We're not supposed to talk about our dates in front of Kendall," James reminded Logan.

"Don't worry," Carlos told them. ""He's too busy staring at Logan and daydreaming. He hasn't heard a thing."

James and Logan looked at Kendall. He had a far away look in his eyes.

Logan chuckled and threw a pillow at Kendall.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You were off in some imaginary land," Logan said.

"I was?"

"Yeah," Carlos and James confirmed.

"Oh. Sorry."

Logan shook his head. He turned to James. "I'm gonna go put together some snacks. Then we can leave."

"OK."

"You need help?" Kendall asked eagerly.

"No." Logan headed to the kitchen.

"Well, I'm helping anyway!" He ran after Logan.

James watched the pair interact in the kitchen. They were being very flirty with each other. It made his stomach drop a little. The wide smiles, the adoring looks. It seemed like there was something more going on between them than James and Logan. Then there was the way Kendall lightly ran his fingertips up and down Logan's back. And Logan would occasionally ruffle Kendall's hair playfully. James wasn't liking any of it.

"You almost ready?" James asked.

Logan let out an annoyed sigh. "I would be if Kendall stopped blocking the fridge so I can get our drinks."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kendall said with a smug tone.

"Kendall..." Carlos warned.

Kendall rolled his eyes and stepped out of the way. Logan opened the fridge and bent down to retrieve some soda for him and James.

Kendall put an arm around Logan-who was blocked from James' view by the fridge door. He lowered himself down to look in the fridge and asked, "We got any pudding?"

Logan looked at him. "You can clearly see the shit ton of pudding we have. Now why is your head in the fridge? And why is your arm stopping me from standing up?"

"I just wanted a chance to say good bye."

"Oh God."

Kendall moved Logan's face so they were looking at each other. He gave Logan a quiet, gentle, sweet, quick kiss.

He smiled. "Bye, Logan." He grabbed some pudding, got a spoon, then went and sat next to Carlos on the couch.

Logan let out a breath, got the drinks, and shut the fridge. He put together all the snacks then announced, "Ready when you are, James."

"Awesome." James jumped off the couch and exited with Logan after they said bye to the other two.

The car ride was quiet as James watched Logan drive. Finally, Logan broke the silence. "Why are you staring at me?"

James let out a chuckle and decided to bring out the power of charm. "Well, it's such a lovely sight. Who could resist?"

Logan laughed. "Thanks?"

"No problem."

Logan pulled into the grass on a hill facing the country club. There were several other cars, but all the owners were sitting on the ground farther down the hill.

"You wanna stay in the car?" Logan asked. "I mean, the top's already down."

James shrugged. "Sure. Hit me up with some snackage."

Logan smiled and threw a bag of chips at him. He took a brownie for himself.

They talked and ate while they waited for the fireworks to start. When they finally did, the two boys heard the audience cheer.

James watched the fireworks for awhile before turning to Logan. He started to run a hand through Logan's hair.

"James?" Logan asked. James didn't answer. Instead, he started to kiss and lick Logan's ear. "James..." Logan's tone was one of warning. James then moved his lips to Logan's neck. "_James_." That time, James' name came out as a moan.

James pulled away slightly, turned Logan's face, and captured Logan's mouth with his own. He put a hand up Logan's shirt and ran his nails up and down the other boy's stomach. He palmed Logan through his jeans, happy to find he was already hard.

"I don't know if we should," Logan said as James undid his pants.

"Why not?"

"I _really _don't want to end up at the police station again. Plus, kids are around."

"They're far away and focused on the fireworks. No one will hear."

"But-" James cut him off by initiating a heated kiss. He reached down Logan's pants, gripped him, and began to pump.

Logan moaned against James' lips. He then started to nibble at James' neck. And not wanted James to be left suffering, he went and started to jerk James off.

James bit his lip for a minute so he wouldn't scream out. "Faster," James pleaded.

As the grand finale started, they both got closer and closer to release. Logan was the first, and James quickly followed.

James leaned back against his seat and sighed happily. He looked over at Logan who had furrowed his brows. "What's wrong?"

Logan snapped out of whatever thoughts he was having. "Nothing." He started the car and headed to the Palm Woods.

"We don't have to go back yet," James said.

"I'm kinda tired. And i need to change my pants..."

James laughed. "Good point."

When they got back, they went into the elevator and James pulled him into a kiss. Logan stepped away as soon as the doors opened, much to James' disappointment.

When they entered the apartment, Kendall and Carlos looked at them from the couch.

"Hi," they both said.

"I'm gonna shower," James said and left.

Logan sighed. "I'm changing then going to sleep."

"OK," Kendall said. "I'll be along after this show's over." When Logan was gone, Kendall turned to Carlos and asked, "Did they seem weird?"

Carlos nodded. "James looked a little confused and upset. Logan looked... conflicted."

Kendall had no idea how Carlos could come up with these things. If he sees everything, why does he act so oblivious?

"Go," Carlos said.

"Huh?"

"You're fidgeting because you wanna know what's happening. It's annoying. So leave and let me watch the rest of the show in peace."

"But I wanna see the end."

"Then watch it online tomorrow."

Kendall sat and thought for a minute. He then got up, knowing he wouldn't be able to pay attention to the show anyway.

He walked into his and Logan's room. He saw Logan on his bed, knees pulled up to his chest, his arms wrapped around them, and his chin rested on his knees. Kendall could tell that he was deep in thought.

Kendall walked over to Logan's bed. He sat down next to the other boy and began to rub his back. "Hi."

Logan turned his head. "Hey."

"What's wrong?"

"I just have a lot on my mind."

"About the whole dating me and James at the same time thing?"

"Yeah."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"I messed around with James tonight."

"Um..." Kendall was thrown off. He didn't ask that. "OK..."

"Aren't you mad?"

Kendall chuckled softly. "I'm kinda jealous, but..."

Logan let his legs free and turned the rest of his body to Kendall. "What?"

"Well. After Saturday, I feel a little more... secure about you and me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You did tell me I was better than James after all. And then there's what we've been doing in this room every night."

Logan laughed with an eye roll, and placed his forehead against Kendall's. "It's crazy how full of yourself you can be at times."

Kendall smiled. "And that's why you love me," he teased. He could feel Logan's face heat up and noticed that Logan was lost in thought again. "Where is your mind going, dear?"

Logan brought up a hand and placed it on the back of Kendall's head. "No where."

"You sure?"

Logan gave him a quick kiss. "Yeah. I just need sleep."

"Alright." Kendall got up so he could change.

"Kendall?"

"Yes?"

"Are you gonna sleep in my bed with me tonight?"

"Haven't we been sharing a bed every night this week?"

"Yes..."

"Well, there's your answer."

Logan smiled and laid down. When Kendall joined him, he kept asking himself the same thing until he fell asleep: Why did messing around with James make him feel like he was cheating on Kendall?

_**So what'd you think? I'm getting a little over fluffy I feel. **_

_**And I talk about them going to shower a lot... Strange. **_


	8. Seventh Dates and a Revelation

_**Well. I feel like this was a slightly quick update, considering I've been slacking lately. Enjoy. :)**_

Chapter Eight: Seventh Dates and Kendall Reveals Something

It was Friday. James had another date with Logan. He was freaking out a little. He felt like he was fighting a losing battle, and it sucked. He wished he knew what had changed. Kendall had to have done something to cause Logan to act differently, but what?

It was the afternoon and the boys and Katie were watching some cheesy SyFy Channel Original Movie marathon.

"Anyone want popcorn or something?" Logan asked.

There was a chorus of "yes" and one "I want chips."

Logan got up from his spot between Kendall and James to go make popcorn and get Carlos some chips.

"Hey, Logan?" Kendall called.

While he started the popcorn, Logan asked, "Yes, dear?"

James straightened himself up. He looked around. He was the only one shocked by what Logan had just said.

"Can you get me a bottle of water?" Kendall continued as if everything was normal.

Logan went to the fridge, got Kendall what he wanted, grabbed a bag of chips, and rejoined the rest of the group. He threw the chips at Carlos and handed Kendall the water as he sat down.

James stood up. "Carlos? Katie? Can I speak to you privately in my room?"

"It's my room too," Carlos said.

"Whatever!" James stomped away.

Katie and Carlos shared a confused look then followed.

"What's up?" Katie asked when James shut the door.

"Did you _hear _what Logan said in there?" he asked frantically.

"What?" Carlos and Katie wanted to know.

"He called Kendall 'dear.' Am I seriously the only one who noticed?" He watched the silent conversation the other two were having. "Oh my God! This isn't something new?"

Katie sighed. "Apparently, Logan started it. I'm sure he has a little term of endearment for you."

"Yeah. MY NAME!"

"Calm down," Katie told him.

"How can I be calm? Do you _see _what's happening?"

"You mean Logan liking Kendall more than you?" Carlos said.

"Thanks for tip-toeing around my feelings, Carlos."

Katie put a comforting hand on James' arm. "He's kind of preparing you."

James frowned. "You think Logan's going to pick Kendall." They nodded. "Why?"

"We know more than you," Katie said. "And you've seen them. It's not like they're doing it on purpose, just to mess with you."

"I refuse to back down."

"But-"

"Shut it, Carlos! There's still time."

"You only have tonight's date and then one after that," Katie informed him.

"I'm James fucking Diamond!" There was a hint of panic in his voice. "I can make anyone fall for me!"

He walked out, and Katie and Carlos followed.

They stopped when James did. He was watching Kendall and Logan fight over the bowl of popcorn.

"You know, other people want popcorn too," Logan said to Kendall.

"Well, when they get back they can have some."

"You're such a douche."

"That's what you love about me."

The other three watched Logan blush, bite his lip, and slip into thought.

With a concerned look, Kendall ran his fingers through Logan's hair and asked, "You OK?"

"Of course," Logan answered.

"Right." Kendall smirked. "Kiss?"

Logan grabbed a handful of popcorn and threw it in Kendall's face. "No."

As they laughed, the three who watched them finally went back into the living room.

James pouted through the rest of the marathon. Carlos finished two bags of chips. Logan and Kendall sat incredibly close to each other. Katie wrote in her notebook.

She wrote in detail the conversation with James, and what they saw Kendall and Logan doing. She wrote about how she thinks James has started to fall for Logan, but is sure Logan won't pick him.

She knew that once she e-mailed this info for the members of the pool, bets would be changed. Kendall would be winning even more than he already was.

**...**

James was waiting for Logan in the lobby that evening.

"Hey."

He looked up and saw Camille. "Hi."

She sat down next to him. "So, I got an e-mail update today."

"Oh, Jesus."

"Sorry that Logan seems to be more serious with Kendall."

"I can still win him over."

Camille raised her eyebrows. "You sure? The month's almost up."

James threw his hands in the air. "Why does no one have faith in me?"

"Well, we all know more than you..."

James sighed. "Why does Logan make it so easy for a person to fall for him?"

Camille laughed. "No idea. Maybe it's because he's hot and adorable. His nerdiness helps too, I guess." She stopped talking for a moment. "If it makes you feel better, for a long time I was betting on you."

"Tha- Wait. You switched your bet?"

"Well, I don't wanna lose all that money."

"Great. You know. I never knew why you and Logan broke it off."

Camille shrugged. "We drifted apart. It was mutual."

"You bitch slapped him."

She giggled. "It felt like the right thing to do at the time."

James smiled. "If me and Logan don't work out, we could always give it a go."

"What?"

"I'm just saying. We've always had some chemistry."

"Is James Diamond accepting defeat?"

"Nah. I just like to keep my options open."

Logan entered the lobby and saw Camille and James laughing. He tilted his head. For some reason, he smiled at the sight. He swore he could see a spark between them.

He walked up to them. "James, are you flirting with my ex-girlfriend?"

They both screamed.

"N-n-no," James stammered.

Camille stood up. "I gotta go." She sped off.

Logan chuckled. "Were you having fun?"

"We were just talking!" James said.

"I know, I know. Chill."

James took a calming breath. "I'm gonna drive you to a lovely park, and we're gonna go to this really awesome creek."

"At night?"

"Yeah..."

"But. What if there's a killer out there?"

James laughed as they walked to the car. "I forgot about that weird paranoia you have."

"It's completely rational."

"Keep telling yourself that, Logan."

They got in the car and James drove them.

When they got there, Logan asked, "You got a flashlight? And a weapon?"

James grabbed a flashlight from the glove compartment. "The flashlight can double as a weapon."

Logan snatched it from his hands. "I get control of it. Because you'd just run off with it if some psycho came at us. And I'd die."

"Hey!" James cried as they walked. "I would totally protect you."

"No you wouldn't!"

James laughed lightly. "OK. You're right."

James led the way, and Logan lit the path.

"So why exactly are we going to this creek where a murderer probably hides his victims' bodies."

"Oh my God. Kendall _really _needs to stop making you watch those creepy horror movies. And you'll see when we get there."

Logan jumped at every little noise they heard. At one point, he screamed. "Holy Jesus! What just ran across the path?"

"A rabbit."

"A killer rabbit?"

"Dude, this isn't Monty Python and the Holy Grail." He chuckled softly. "Oh. We're here."

"Wow," Logan said when he stopped looking over this shoulder. There were fireflies everywhere, lighting up the area. "How'd you know they'd be here?"

"One time, I took a girl here, and after the sun was down, we saw this."

Logan sat down. "It's really beautiful."

James sat behind Logan and put his arms around him. "I know."

They sat there in a comfortable silence, and just watched. Eventually, James started to kiss Logan's neck.

"James?"

"Hmm?"

"No."

James stopped and sighed. "What's changed?"

"I'm not sure."

James had an idea, but he knew Logan wouldn't admit it. "It just sucks."

"I know."

_No you don't. _"Wanna try to catch some of the fireflies?"

Logan smiled at him. "Hell yeah."

They both stood up and ran around for about an hour. It was like they were children again. There were giggles and shoving. They would each get way too excited whenever they caught a firefly.

At some point, James tripped over something. He cried out, and Logan grabbed his arm to try ti hold him up. But unfortunately, they both fell. Right into the creek.

They started laughing like crazy.

"Thank God we didn't land on any rocks," Logan said once he regained his breath.

James nodded. "That would've sucked." He stood and then helped Logan up. "We should probably go."

"Yeah. The later it gets, the more likely a killer will come after us."

James rolled his eyes. "Then let's leave, scaredy cat."

**...**

Kendall perked up when he heard laughing in the hall.

Carlos noticed this and chuckled. "Calm down."

"I'm fine. I'm not freaking out or anything."

"Yeah. OK."

The door opened and Logan and James walked in.

James was laughing and holding his side. "Oh my God! When that deer ran by! I swear to Jesus! I've never seen you run so fast!"

Logan punched his arm. "Shut up! That deer made some kind of demonic noise!"

"And that scream you let out when you threw the flashlight at it! Fucking priceless!"

"You're an asshole!"

"I seriously wish I had had a camera."

Carlos cleared his throat and they both looked at him. "Um. Why are you guys wet?"

"Yeah," Kendall said. "What the hell did you two do?"

"No, no, no." James shook a finger at Kendall. "You're not allowed to know about our date."

"Then tell me," Carlos said. He was really curious.

"I'll tell you and Katie tomorrow," Logan told him. "I'm so beat right now."

James gave Logan a pat on the back. "Same. 'Night, guys."

He and Logan walked away. Kendall quickly jumped off the couch, and ran to his room. Once he was there, he closed and locked the door-locking the door had become a habit.

"Hey," Logan said as he removed his shirt and threw it in the hamper. He had already changed into some pajama pants.

"Why were you and James wet?"

Logan laughed at the memory. "We fell in a creek."

"Oh." Kendall took a seat on his bed. "Is that all?"

"Well, a rabbit and a deer almost scared the piss out of me."

"Where were you guys?"

"In some woods."

"And you didn't have an anxiety attack?" Kendall teased, trying to cover up the slight jealousy he was feeling.

"I was close a few times."

"But you still had fun."

"Oh yeah. A lot of fun." Logan grabbed a T-shirt from his dresser and put it on. "We ran around catching fireflies."

"Fireflies?"

"Yeah. The place James took me had a shit ton of them."

"Wow. Sounds... um... romantic."

Logan shrugged and faced Kendall. "I guess." He examined Kendall for a moment. "Are you upset, dear?"

"No," Kendall said unconvincingly.

Logan walked up to Kendall and put his hands on his shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Logan pressed their foreheads together. "Tell me."

"You've never seemed so happy after our dates," Kendall mumbled.

Logan rolled his eyes. "I have a lot of fun with you."

Kendall frowned. "As a friend."

Logan put his hands in Kendall's hair. "Your paranoia is sneaking out."

"I'm serious."

"I know you are."

"What else did you and James do?"

"That was it."

"You didn't _fuck _him?"

Logan stepped back. "Damn. You sounded _really _bitter." Logan went and sat on his own bed.

They stared at each other for a bit. Finally, Kendall sighed. He got up and walked to Logan's bed. He crawled onto it and behind Logan. As he wrapped his arm around the other boy, he whispered, "Sorry."

Logan smiled. "You really don't like thinking about me and James, do you?"

"Nope."

"I didn't."

"What?"

"Fuck him as you so delicately put it."

"You didn't?"

"No." Logan chuckled when he heard Kendall let out a sigh of relief. "You're a jealous one."

"Apparently. I don't think I like it."

"I guess you need to work on that."

"Yeah. You forgive me for kind of snapping at you?"

"Of course." He turned slightly and gave Kendall a quick kiss. "Now it's time for bed."

**...**

James walked to the pool the next day. His eyes scanned the area until he found who he was looking for. He made his way to the person. "Hey, Camille."

She looked up from her script and smiled at him. "Hi. I read about your date with Logan."

He sat down next to her. "Ah. So you also read about how I got denied."

"Well, that does suck. But it still sounds like fun. You need to tell me where that place is. I wanna check it out sometime."

"You should." James got an idea. "I can take you tonight if you want."

"Like, as a date? Is that allowed?"

"Not sure. But let's just go as, you know, friends. It's just as fun."

"OK. Oh! We can rehearse for a horror movie roll I'm auditioning for when we get there."

**...**

Everyone else had gone to bed. Including a smiley James after he got back from wherever he went. So Kendall and Logan were along in the living room.

Logan crossed his arms and looked at Kendall. "Did you have any plans for our date?"

Kendall grinned. "I was wondering when you were going to ask." He got off the couch. "Let's go to our room and-"

"Sex isn't considered a date!"

"-change into out bathing suits."

"Huh?"

Kendall pulled Logan onto his feet. "Don't think. Just do."

"OK..."

Once they were changed, they made their way to the lobby. Kendall peeked around the corner. "Sweet. No Bitters in sight."

"Kendall, what are we doing?"

"Going for a late night swim."

"That's against Palm Woods rules."

"And that's why it's going to be so much fun. Race you to the pool." Kendall sped off.

Logan sighed and ran after him. He jumped into the pool when he reached it.

"See? Isn't this nice?" Kendall said as he floated, looking up at the stars. Well, the few stars that actually could be seen.

"It is," Logan agreed. "There's no annoying people in here with us. We can just relax."

Kendall swam over to Logan. He put his arms around Logan's neck. "And we can do this without being disturbed." He leaned in for a kiss. He ran his tongue along Logan's bottom lip, asking for entrance to his mouth. Logan allowed it. Kendall moaned when Logan grabbed his ass. Logan pulled away and tenderly kissed along Kendall's collar bone. "Logan," Kendall whispered, "I want you now."

Logan looked at him. "Now?" Kendall nodded. "Here?" Another nod. "In the pool?"

Kendall kissed his forehead. "Yup."

"But what if Bitters hears?"

"We have a lot of practice at being quiet."

"I don't-" He was cut off by Kendall cupping him through his swim trunks. When he started to apply some pressure, Logan said, "You have me convinced."

He turned Kendall so that he was facing the edge of the pool. Logan took off Kendall's trunks, then his own, and threw them on the ground. Kendall held onto the edge and bit his lip while Logan entered him to keep himself from moaning. Logan gripped Kendall's hips as he began to thrust.

The only sounds that could be heard was the movement of water and the heavy breathing of the two.

Logan was getting closer and closer. He whispered in Kendall's ear, "Don't come yet." It only took a few more thrusts before Logan released. He pulled out of Kendall and commanded, "Sit on the edge."

Kendall did as he said. Logan kissed along his thigh, biting down several times, hard enough to leave marks. Then, much to Kendall's joy, Logan took all of Kendall into his mouth.

"Jesus," Kendall groaned softly. It didn't take long for him to come. "Wow," he sighed.

Logan got out of the pool. "Yeah." He handed Kendall his swim trunks and they got dressed.

They went back to 2J, showered together, and went to bed.

In the middle of the night, Kendall got thirsty. He sat up and looked down at Logan. He always felt a little creepy when he watched Logan sleep. He sighed. "God," he whispered to himself and the sleeping Logan. "It's ridiculous how in love with you I am." He let out another sigh and got out of bed.

Once he was gone, Logan sat up. He had woken earlier and was trying to fall back asleep. He heard Kendall. "You're in love with me?" he asked a Kendall that wasn't there. His heart pounded in his chest and he bit his lip. He then smiled and let himself fall back on the bed. He quickly fell asleep.

**...**

On Sunday, Logan walked into the living room and addressed Carlos and Katie, "You two ready?"

They both nodded excitedly.

"Where are you going?" Kendall asked.

"To the grossology exhibit at the museum," Katie said happily. "They got all kinds of skeletons and what nots of freaks of nature."

"You wanna come?" Logan asked Kendall and James.

"No," they both said.

"Your loss," Carlos told them.

The three walked out, leaving James and Kendall alone.

They watched TV for about an hour before James said, "You cheated."

"Huh?" Kendall found that really random.

"You broke the rules."

It took Kendall a second to realize what James was talking about. "Oh. What makes you say that?"

"I saw you two leaving the bathroom last night after showering together."

"We didn't have sex in the shower."

"Oh please!"

"I'm telling the truth! We actually had pool sex."

James stood up. "Whatever! I bet you've done it with him in the apartment!" Kendall looked away. "Holy shit! You have!"

"James."

"That's why Logan's been acting weird! That's why he won't do _anything _with me! You've been taking advantage of the fact you share a room with him!"

Kendall got up. "I don't know why you care! You only asked Logan out to prove some stupid fucking point!"

"Well, I've started to really like him!"

"Yeah, well guess what, mother fucker?"

"What?"

"I'm in love with him!"

They stared at each other in silence.

"Shit," James said. "I'm gonna end it then."

"Don't you dare."

"Why?"

"Because you're only doing it out of pity. I want this to end fairly."

"Kendall-"

"No! You're gonna stay in this little thing Carlos made us do."

"Kendall-"

"Promise you won't end it!"

James sighed. Since there was only one date left to go anyway, he said, "Fine."

**...**

While they ate lunch, Logan asked, "Did you guys know that Kendall's in love with me?"

Katie choked on her water, and food fell out of Carlos' mouth.

"How do you know?" Katie asked when she recovered.

"He whispered it when he thought I was asleep."

"Well, do you love him too?" Carlos wanted to know.

_**Don't hate me for the cliff hanger...**_


	9. The Final Dates

_**Oh look. It's the next to last chapter. Sorry that it's not that good. *shrug***_

Chapter Nine: The Final Dates

Kendall woke up on Wednesday alone in bed. He felt slightly depressed until he smelled bacon.

He week was getting better. First, Gustavo gave them a week off because Logan had to make his decision soon. Now, Logan was making breakfast. Kendall hoped this meant more good things would come.

Kendall got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. He leaned against the counter and watched Logan.

"I can feel you staring, Kendall," Logan said.

Kendall chuckled and walked over to him. "Good morning. Where is everyone?"

"Katie and your mom are still dead to the world. Carlos and James went... somewhere. I actually think James is hanging out with Camille."

Kendall placed his chin on Logan's shoulder. "Does that make you jealous?"

"Not really." Logan could feel Kendall's heart speed up.

"Does this breakfast count as our date?" Kendall asked.

"Nope. You have to plan it."

"Ugh. Too much pressure."

"You got a problem with it? Then no food for you."

"But- Oh my God. Is that bits of ham in the scrambled eggs?"

"Yes, it is."

"Have I died and gone to heaven?"

"Maybe."

Kendall smiled. "You want me to get juice?"

"Do it."

They sat on the couch and ate their food.

"Logan, I feel the need to tell you something."

"And what's that, dear?"

"You make the greatest bacon in the world."

"I know."

Kendall nudged him. "You're so full of yourself."

"I'm just speaking the truth."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Can I have your last piece of bacon?"

"Fuck no."

"Too bad." Kendall quickly snatched it off of Logan's plate and ate it.

Logan gasped. "You asshole!"

"I try."

Logan rolled his eyes. But when Kendall kissed him. he kissed back with no complaints.

A half an hour later, Katie ventured out of her room. She was slightly pissed that someone made breakfast and didn't wake her. She got happy, though, when she saw Logan and Kendall cuddling on the couch. Kendall was snuggled against Logan's side. Logan was lightly massaging Kendall's scalp with one hand.

"Don't you two look cute?" she said.

They both screamed and Kendall fell off the couch.

Katie giggled. "No need to freak out. So why don't I get an awesome breakfast?"

"That's what you get for sleeping in," Kendall said after he got off the floor.

Katie stuck her tongue out at him, and he did the same.

Logan laughed at them. "You two are so mature."

"Hey," Katie said, "I'm young. It's allowed. Now. I'm gonna get some cereal. You guys go back to being a disgustingly adorable couple."

**...**

James and Carlos were playing a video game involving zombie killing. Kendall was going through their DVD connection.

"I saw you with Camille at Palm Woods Park," Carlos told James.

Kendall looked at James with curiosity. James cleared his throat and paused the game. "So? I was hanging out with Camille. Is that so wrong?"

"There was a lot of flirting going on," Carlos pointed out.

James shook his head. "Why do you even give a fuck? We all know who Logan's going to pick anyway."

"We do?" Kendall asked.

His two friends looked at him like he was crazy and said, "Duh."

"Are you saying it's me?"

"Unfortunately, yes," James said. "Hell, I knew awhile ago. I was just in denial."

"But. How can you be so sure?"

James rolled his eyes. "Jesus, Kendall. when'd you turn stupid?"

Kendall was about to respond, but Logan walked in. Carlos and James saw how Kendall's face lit up.

"Why do we need so many blankets and pillows?" Logan asked.

"Don't ask so many questions," Kendall said. He went and grabbed his laptop then took some of the pillows Logan was holding. "Let's go."

Kendall took Logan to the roof. When Logan laughed, Kendall gave him a questioning look.

"The roof just seems to be a popular date spot. You took me here once, and my first date with James was here."

"Oh." He and Logan set out the blankets and pillows. "Um. How was that first date with James?"

Logan took off his shoes and laid down on his stomach. "It was way over the top."

Kendall removed his shoes as well and got down next to Logan. He opened his laptop and asked, "So how was your first date with me?"

"You were there."

"Logan."

"I loved it, Kendall. It was kind of nice seeing the insecure side of you."

"I don't know how to take that."

"Well. You're usually really confident. I've none you most of my life, and I don't think I've _ever _seen that side of you."

"You were probably the first person besides my mom and sister to see it. Now everyone knows it exists."

"Sorry."

"It's cool. Anyway. I brought three movies. An action, a comedy, and a horror. Which do you want to watch first?"

"What kind of horror?" Logan asked.

"The kind you like. And it's Japanese."

Logan smiled. "Action, comedy, horror."

"Saving the best for last I see."

"That's how I roll."

Kendall put in their first movie. They made their usual goofy comments. As they laughed, Logan took hold of Kendall's hand. In a cheesy moment, Logan thought to himself that his hand fit perfectly with Kendall's.

"Why are you staring at our hands?" Kendall asked.

"No clue."

"Well. I kinda need my hand to change the DVD."

Logan let it go dramatically, making Kendall laugh.

"I know my hand is wonderful. You can touch it again soon."

"You're an ass." Logan laid his head down on a pillow and watched Kendall.

Kendall let the movie play, and put an arm around Logan. "I'm sorry this isn't a very memorable date," he said after some time.

Logan kissed his cheek. "All your dates are memorable."

"You're just saying that."

"Stop."

"Stop what?"

"Thinking everything you do isn't wonderful." He chuckled at Kendall's blush. Logan turned Kendall's head ti his by the chin. He then placed his lips on Kendall's. He went to pull away, but Kendall grabbed the back of his head and crashed their mouths together.

Since their positioning was awkward, Logan made Kendall get on his back then straddled him. While Logan peppered his neck with kisses, Kendall felt it might be a good time to tell Logan he loves him. Maybe even the perfect moment.

"Logan?"

Logan stopped what he was doing. He felt how fast Kendall's heart was beating. Kendall was about to say something important. He looked down at Kendall. "Yes?"

"I- um. I-" Kendall cursed himself. He was chickening out.

Logan could sense his reluctance. "Go ahead."

"I-" he let out an annoyed breath. "I ... think... that maybe... we... shouldn't... have sex?"

"Om. OK."

Kendall needed to come up with a good lie. "If you pick me, I don't want it to be because of something physical."

It was almost convincing, Logan thought. "Alright." Logan looked at the computer screen. "Looks like it's time for an awesome Japanese horror movie."

After they movie was over, they laid on their back and looked at the sky. Just talking. Eventually, they fell asleep.

Kendall woke up to his phone ringing. "Hello?"

"KENDALL!" his mom yelled. "It's two in the morning! Where are you?"

Kendall sat up and nudged Logan awake. "Logan and I were watching movies on the roof. We fell asleep."

"I want you two back in this apartment immediately." She hung up.

"Did we fall asleep?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. My mom's pissed."

"What time is it?"

"Around two."

"Shit!" Logan stood up. "Let's gather all this stuff and go."

They did so. When then entered 2J, Mrs. Knight glared at them. "Bed. Now."

They shuffled to their room. Once the door was shut, they burst into laughter.

"She was fuming," Logan said.

"She probably thought we got arrested again." Kendall yawned. "We should go to bed."

"Yeah." Logan took his hand and they walked to Kendall's bed. They fell into it, and went to sleep. They didn't even bother changing.

**...**

Logan tapped Camille on the shoulder.

"Oh. Logan."

"Can I talk to you?" Logan asked.

"Um. Sure."

He sat next to her. "You're into James."

"Uh..."

"Since when?"

Camille let out a sigh. "I've always found him attractive. Well, don't tell him, but I find you to be better arm candy." Logan laughed. "But. Since reading about the dates, they just seemed so nice. And he seemed so sweet."

Logan poked her side. "You've liked him longer than that," he said teasingly.

Camille buried her face in her hands. "It didn't start when I kissed him while we were dating."

"I believe you."

She lifted her head. "You do?"

"Yeah."

"OK. Anyway, it started over the summer. I don't really know how it happened. The realization just hit me one day."

"Was that when you were avoiding the both of us like the plague?"

"Yup."

"Well. I think he's into you too."

She smiled. "I know."

"Just wanted to make sure you were aware."

"So you'd be cool if we started dating?"

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"I know. Me and James just weren't meant to be."

"Oh, well. But you and Kendall? Good match."

Logan just smiled.

"So when's the big announcement?" Camille asked.

"Tomorrow. Whenever Katie and Carlos decide it's time."

"Hey, you two."

"Hi," they both said to James.

"You ready, Logan?"

"Sure. Bye, Camille."

"Bye," she said with a wave.

"So what are we doing?" Logan asked James.

"I was thinking we could just chill in Palm Woods Park and talk."

Logan nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

They made their way to the well. They sat with their backs resting against it.

Logan spoke first, "So you gonna ask Camille out?"

"Uh..."

"I'm cool with it, man."

James let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God. Because our first official date is tomorrow."

Logan laughed. "If you break her heart though, I'll have to kill you."

"Dude. If I break her heart, _she'll _kill me."

"True. I'll just help hide your body and provide an alibi then."

"So."

Logan nodded. "So."

"Wanna hear a fun fact?"

"Sure."

"Kendall's in love with you."

"Do _you _wanna hear a fun fact as well, James?"

"OK."

"I know he is. He said it when he thought I was asleep. It was kinda sweet."

James smiled slightly. "Do you love him too?"

Logan just looked at him. His eyes said everything James wanted to know.

"When'd you realize it?"

Logan sighed. "I don't know. I feel like it's weird for me to realize these emotions after such a short amount of time. It's like a lame romantic comedy."

James chuckled. "That makes sense. But you could've been feeling like that awhile."

"I guess."

"Do you have any idea when you realized it?"

"Why do you care?"

"I just wanna know what caused you to resist the irresistible."

Logan rolled his eyes. James was just being an annoying, nosy son of a bitch for fun. But Logan guessed it was also because he genuinely cared about what was going on with two of his best friends. "Well. It was crazy how nervous he was on our first date. He was so afraid I'd pick you. I think he even expected it. Then he told me he's had a little thing for me since eighth grade or freshman year."

"Damn. That's a long time."

"I know, Then, on our third date, we started messing around and he told me he didn't want to have sex yet. He said he wanted our first time together to be special."

"Wow."

"Yeah. And when he found out that you and I... It broke my heart to see him so hurt. I never wanted to see that look on his face again. So I guess that's when Kendall became more important to me."

"Gee, thanks."

Logan pushed him. "I mean in the romantic sense, ass. And out first time? Hot damn. And it was kind of... magical."

James grinned and shook his head. "Oh. I heard you guys had pool sex. How was that?"

Logan threw him a look of disbelief, but said, "It was pretty awesome."

"I should try it sometime."

"Well, you have fun with that."

"I will."

"You're so odd."

"And that's why you're friends with me."

"Yeah. That may not last long."

"Fuck you!" James punched his shoulder.

Logan laughed. "You already have," he teased.

"Well, never again."

"Good. You were terrible anyway."

They spent the rest of their "date" just goofing off and making fun of each other.

**...**

Later that night, Kendall sat on his bed thinking. People kept saying Logan would pick him, but he wasn't sure if he should believe them. Yeah, Logan seemed closer with him than James, but what if it was just temporary? Maybe Logan would choose James because he had his way with Kendall and was done with him.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped. "Jesus! Logan. I didn't even hear you come in."

"I know. You were pretty deep in thought."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"OK. That's fine."

"Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe we shouldn't sleep in the same bed tonight," Kendall suggested.

"Why?"

"To not affect your decision?"

"Kendall."

"Please?" He wanted to prep himself in case Logan picked James.

Logan frowned. "Alright." He ran a hand up and down Kendall's back before going to his own bed. "Good night."

Logan tried to fall asleep for an hour or two, but couldn't. He wasn't able to get comfortable. Something felt off.

"Logan?"

He smiled a little. "Yes, Kendall?"

"Why are you still awake?"

"Can't sleep. You?"

"Same. Why can't you sleep?"

Logan turned to face Kendall. "I think it's because I've gotten used to someone sleeping next to me. And you?"

"Took the words right out of my mouth."

Logan got out of his bed and walked over to Kendall's. Kendall lifted the covers and let Logan get in. When Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan, they both sighed happily.

"It's so weird how used to this I've gotten," Logan commented.

"I know. And it hasn't even been that long."

"Exactly. But it feels right." He could sense Kendall's wide smile.

"Really?" Kendall asked.

"Really. Now sleep."

Kendall kissed Logan's head. "Good night, dear."

_**So yeah. This was a lame filler chapter. And I feel like the next and final chapter probably won't be that great either... But I hope you enjoyed this chapter at least a little. **_


	10. How it Ended, Happily of Course

_**What's this? Three sexy time scenes? I mean, they're terribly written, but whatevs. **_

_**And thanks to all of you awesome peeps who love this fic. It makes me feel special. :D**_

Chapter Ten: How it Ended, Happily of Course

In reality, it had ended for James when he realized Logan wasn't going to pick him. But he was fine with it. Now. Two of his best friends were going to be very happy together. And he had a budding romance with Camille. So it was all good.

He was lounging by the pool when he felt the sun get blocked. He opened his eyes. "Hi, Camille."

"Hi." She sat down on the chair next to him. "Why hasn't it been announced yet?"

"Mrs. Knight and Katie went somewhere. Hopefully, it'll happen when they get back."

Camille sighed. "I just wanna get my money. Then I can go on a shopping spree to celebrate."

"Celebrate what?"

"I got a part in the horror movie I auditioned for!"

"Holy shit!" He gave her a hug. "That's awesome! Do you get to have a cool death scene?"

"Yes! My character actually makes it halfway through the movie."

"Wow. That's really good."

"I know. When I found out I got a part, I assumed I'd be the chick who dies right in the beginning. I was pleasantly surprised."

"You deserve it. So, um, our date tonight."

"Yeah. You better be taking me to a really nice restaurant."

"Oh, I am. And a play."

"Ooh. Nice."

"Can I talk to you?" James asked with a serious tone.

"Uh. We are talking..."

James rolled his eyes. "I mean, about us or whatever."

"OK..."

"It's just. I feel I should go about this all differently than I usually do."

"James, we haven't even been on a date yet."

"I know. But I usually move pretty quickly when it comes to relationships. I think I should take it slow with you."

Camille nodded thoughtfully. "That makes sense. If we move too fast then figure out we don't work, it could ruin our friendship."

"Exactly. I'm glad we're on the same page."

She smiled. "Me too. Well, I gotta go. See ya."

"Bye." He watched her walk away. He had a good feeling about things with her.

**...**

Logan figured it ended for him the night Kendall found out he had sex with James. He knew the fact that someone else's sadness effecting him that much had to mean something. And he had lost all desire for anyone else after that. And the only thing that mattered now was Kendall's feelings. The whole thing was scary and weird and wonderful.

But unfortunately, Kendall had been avoiding him all day. He could be so difficult.

Carlos emerged from the swirly slide then joined him on the couch.

"Have you seen Kendall?" Logan asked.

"Nope."

"You should text him and ask where he is."

"You do it."

"I already have! Like, five times! He won't answer me!"

Carlos sighed and texted Kendall. "He's probably off having an anxiety attack for no reason."

"I sometimes question his sanity." He perked up when Carlos' phone went off. "Where is he?"

"Palm Woods Park."

"See ya." Logan jumped over the back of the couch and raced to the door.

It officially ended for Carlos then. He smiled, and congratulated himself. None of this would've happened if it wasn't for his brilliant plan. James and Camille wouldn't be starting something, and Logan and Kendall wouldn't have realized their love for each other. Carlos decided he was a genius.

**...**

Kendall was laying in the grass under the shade of a tree. He was tired of everyone staring at him whenever he passed by. They all had smug looks on their faces. Like they knew something he didn't. He was aware, though, that they did. Stupid Katie and her stupid e-mail updates.

He felt a presence next to him and heard a person say, "Why have you been avoiding me?"

Kendall didn't bother to open his eyes. "Why do you think, Logan?"

There was a sigh and Logan sat down. Kendall felt Logan run a hand through his hair. "I think it's because you got some crazy idea in your head that if you're around me it'll effect my decision."

"Then why are you asking?"

"Because it's fucking annoying. My decision isn't going to change for any reason."

"Don't you dare try and tell me your decision."

"You're ridiculous."

Kendall smiled. "I try. So you're the reason Carlos texted me."

"Duh. I haven't seen you all day. You weren't even there when I woke up."

Kendall noted the slight hurt in Logan's voice. He finally opened his eyes. He reached up and stroked Logan's cheek. "Sorry," he whispered.

Logan leaned into his touch. "It's OK."

Kendall sat up. He placed his head on Logan's shoulder, and Logan put his arm around Kendall. "I think Katie is taking her dear old time just to torture me."

Logan chuckled. "Probably. Is there anything you want to do to pass the time?"

"Like what?"

"Your choice."

"We can go see that new animated kids movie. It's even in 3D."

"But 3D is _so _overdone."

Kendall stood up. "Aw! Come on! It'll be fun!"

Logan grinned at him. He was glad Kendall had stopped moping. "Fine. We'll go see a movie meant for children."

Kendall bounced up and down happily. He grabbed Logan's hands and pulled him to his feet.

They held hands as they walked to the theater.

"Shit," Kendall mumbled when they got in line for tickets. "I don't have my wallet."

"Oh," Logan said with a smirk. "I guess that means I _finally _get to pay for a date."

Kendall raised his eyebrows. "This is a date?"

"Yup." Logan got their tickets. "Here. Take your 3D glasses."

While they waited to order food, Kendall asked, "Is this allowed?"

"Is what allowed?"

"A date on decision day?"

Logan rolled his eyes and gave Kendall a kiss. "Don't think so much. Large popcorn and two medium sodas," he said to the guy behind the counter.

"Butter?" the guy asked.

Logan shook his head.

"But I like butter," Kendall said with a pout, forgetting his conflicting emotions about Logan calling their outing a date.

"Next time we'll get as much butter as you want."

"OK. Wait. Next time?"

"Yeah. Come on. I don't wanna miss the previews."

Kendall just stared at Logan during the previews. Did Logan just hint at something? He wanted to think so, but he refused to get his hopes up.

Logan glanced at him. "What?"

"You look silly in those 3D glasses."

Logan laughed. "You, my dear, look even sillier."

"Jerk."

Logan's smile just grew. "I try."

Kendall rolled his eyes and took Logan's hand in his. He ran his thumb along Logan's hand. He enjoyed the feel of Logan's skin against his own, even if it was just the simplest touch. It was weird how being in love with someone made everything so different.

Logan's lips touched his cheek and he smiled. He turned his head and kissed Logan.

"Can't we just stay here forever?" Kendall asked quietly.

Logan chuckled. "In a movie theater surrounded by kids and parents?"

"Oh. I tend to forget other people are around when we go see movies."

"Strange."

"I know. But you love it."

"I do." After saying that, Logan was surprised that Kendall's lips had once again united with his own. It felt like a somewhat desperate kiss. Kendall bit his lower lip and he had to suppress a moan. He pulled away. "Kendall, I know you forget other people are around. But I don't think parents would appreciate us having fun times while their children are trying to watch a movie." He smiled at Kendall's pout. He readjusted Kendall's 3D glasses, which had gone askew during the kiss. "We can do whatever you want later."

"Promise?" Kendall asked pathetically, fearing it would never happen.

"Of course."

"But. The decision..."

Logan rolled his eyes. Why was it that Kendall was _still _paranoid about the stupid decision? Didn't he realize it was obvious? "You're so goofy sometimes, Kendall."

"Huh?"

"Shh. Watch the movie."

With a confused look, Kendall turned back to the screen.

**...**

"Where are they?" Katie asked with her arms crossed.

"I was wondering the same thing," James said. "Logan knows I have plans. I just want to get this over with. Do you have any clue where they could be, Carlos?"

Carlos shrugged. "Logan went to find Kendall a few hours ago. I have no idea what they're doing now. And they won't answer any texts."

James got off the couch. "I'm calling them." He dialed Kendall's number.

"Yes, James?" Kendall said when he answered.

"Where the fuck are you and Logan?"

"Jesus, James! No need to yell," Kendall said with a laugh. James could also hear Logan's in the background.

"Just tell me."

"We're on our way back to the Palm Woods as we speak, Mr. Impatient."

"Where were you?"

"A movie."

"_A movie_? Katie, Carlos, and I are waiting here anxiously while you two have a jolly good time at the movies?"

"Ir appears so."

"You're an ass. Hurry up and get here." James hung up. "They're on their way."

"I bet Kendall's still afraid Logan won't pick him," Katie said. "He's such an idiot."

Roughly fifteen minutes later, Logan and Kendall strolled in.

"It's about time!" James screamed.

"You're just jealous because you missed out on oodles of fun," Kendall said as he took a seat on the couch.

"Oodles?" the other four questioned.

Kendall just shrugged. "So why were you so eager for us to get back?"

"It's time for Logan's announcement," Katie said.

Kendall paled. "Oh."

"I don't even know why we're doing this," James complained.

"For appearance's sake," Katie told him.

"But we're the only ones here," Carlos said.

Katie pinched the bridge of her nose. "Whatever. Just say it, Logan, so we can all get on with our lives."

Logan chuckled. "Go have fun on your date, James."

"Thank God," James said. He gave Logan a happy hug. "You enjoy all the love Kendall has for you." He laughed when Kendall gasped and put his face in his hands. "Bye, guys." James practically ran out the door.

Katie grabbed her computer, glad it was finally over for her and everyone else. "I'm gonna send out an e-mail then deal with the members of the pool."

"I'll go help you," Carlos said. He waved to Logan while he left with Katie.

When the door shut, Logan turned to Kendall. The other boy was still hiding in his hands. "What's wrong?"

"James announced that I love you."

"And your point is?"

"You should've heard it from me. And now you probably want to run away."

Logan sighed. He walked over to Kendall and kneeled in front of him. "First of all, I'm never going to run away from you. Second of all, I did hear it from you."

Kendall finally lifted his head. "What?"

Logan smiled. "You said it when you thought I was sleeping."

Kendall's eyes widened. "Which time?"

Logan laughed. "Um. The night of our little tryst in the pool. Exactly how often do you say it to me when I'm asleep?"

Kendall's face reddened. "Uh..."

"Don't be embarrassed."

"How can I no-" Kendall was cut off by Logan's lips.

When the kiss ended, Logan whispered, "I'm in love with you too, dumbass."

And, finally, it ended for Kendall. "And how am I a dumbass?"

"Because you're the only person who didn't find it obvious."

"Really?"

"Really."

"OK. I'm a dumbass."

"Aw. But You're my dumbass." He ran a hand through Kendall's hair.

"Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you say it again?"

"Say what?"

"That you love me."

Logan chuckled. He kissed Kendall's neck. "You don't believe me?"

Kendall inhaled deeply as Logan continued with his neck. "I do. I just... want to hear it again."

Logan took Kendall's face in both his hands. He looked at Kendall straight in the eyes and said, "I love you, Kendall."

The brightness of Kendall's smile was crazy. In a matter of seconds, he pushed Logan onto the floor, straddled him, and his lips and hands were everywhere.

Logan's breath quickened as he felt Kendall's fingers roam across his torso. Kendall had avoided touching him the previous days, and this was a very welcomed moment for Logan.

Kendall growled into his ear," Shirt off."

With combined effort, they removed the article of clothing. Kendall then ran his tongue down Logan's body and stopped at his waistband. He slowly undid Logan's pants.

"Lift your hips," Kendall commanded. Logan did so, and Kendall pulled the boy's pants and underwear down to his ankles in one, swift movement.

Before Logan could even blink, he felt Kendall's mouth take in his dick. Logan groaned loudly. He didn't even worry if anyone was home, or if anyone walked in. All he cared about was the glorious mouth giving him amazing pleasure.

Hearing Logan made Kendall even more aroused. The urge to be touched just kept increasing. He reached down his own pants and began to stroke himself. Quickly.

Logan pulled on Kendall's hair. "I'm about to come." Soon after saying that, he let go, Kendall swallowing at all as he came himself.

Once they recovered slightly, Kendall helped Logan pull his pants back up. They both sat up and Kendall gave Logan a quick kiss. "I love you," he whispered against Logan's lips.

"Love you too, dear."

The door opened and Carlos and Katie walked in.

"Oh my God," Katie said. "Did you two have sex in our living room?"

"Not exactly," Kendall said. "And it was on the floor. Don't worry."

Katie sighed. "Excuse me while I go throw up."

**...**

Logan walked into his room later that night to find Kendall jumping on their beds. Beds that he obviously pushed together.

"Um. When'd you do this?" Logan asked.

"While you and Carlos were playing Mario Kart." He was still jumping. "You like it?"

"Well, the two of them together do make one large bed."

"I know. I think it might be close to a king size."

"Awesome. Why are you jumping?"

"Because I'm happy."

"Oh, really?" Why is that?"

Kendall finally stopped jumping. "I just am." He slowly removed his shirt.

"What are you doing, mister?" Logan asked, not that he wasn't enjoying it.

"My clothes are bothering me," he answered while he moved onto his jeans. "In fact, yours are bothering me even more." He hopped off the bed and walked over to Logan. "Lock the door."

Logan did as he was told. When he turned around, he was pressed against the door and Kendall's mouth was on his. It was soft and slow. His hands were on Logan's waist then made their way to his pants. Once they hit the floor, Logan stepped out of them and kicked them away. The two only pulled apart so they could get rid of Logan's shirt. Logan then kissed along Kendall's shoulder.

"Make love to me?' Kendall whispered.

Logan smiled against his neck. "You're adorable." He pushed Kendall's underwear down. "Get on the bed." He watched the other boy walk away as he freed himself of his own underwear.

Logan went and got the bottle of lubricant they had invested in then joined Kendall on the bed.

"Hands and knees," Logan said. Once Kendall was in position, Logan coated his fingers with the lube and began to prepare him. He kissed up and down Kendall's back as he did this. When he was inside Kendall, he moved slowly. There was no need to rush. He wanted to make it last as long as possible. Kendall asked to be touched and Logan did so, moving his hand at the same pace as his hips. The came simultaneously, Logan muffling his moans into Kendall's back.

"You're amazing," Kendall said, slightly breathless.

Logan pulled out of Kendall and laid down. "And you're perfect," Logan told Kendall, who fell onto his stomach.

"Shut up."

"You know, I'm glad you pushed our beds together. Now there's none of that confusion of whose bed we'll sleep in."

"That was the plan."

Logan kissed Kendall's head. "Aren't you a smart one?"

"And you're a douche."

Logan laughed. "You wanna take a shower?"

"Yes please."

They both got up, wrapped towels around their waists, and made their way to the bathroom.

"You two look like you had some fun." They turned to see James.

Logan smiled at him. "You and Camille have a good time?"

James nodded. "I know it was only the first date, but I think the whole taking it slow thing is really working. I mean, we didn't even kiss and I had an amazing time. And we're going out again tomorrow."

"I'm happy for you, man," Logan said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Kendall said. "Go James and Camille. Now you leave. It's shower time."

James rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll tell Carlos to not use the bathroom for... half an hour?"

"That should be good," Kendall said with a nod.

"OK. Bye." James waved to them.

"See ya!" Kendall dragged Logan into the bathroom. "There's no way the water's going to be scalding hot this time."

Logan chuckled. "I told you that you can pick the temperature from now on."

Kendall pulled off Logan's towel then removed his own, and they got in the shower.

They took turn shampooing each other's hair, making stupid styles for the hell of it. Then Kendall began to rub soap all over logan. He nipped at Logan's neck as he moved his hand further south.

"I know what you're doing," Logan said.

Kendall grasped Logan's dick and began to stroke. "And what am I doing?"

Logan groaned. "Asshole." He bit his lip when Kendall started to move his hand faster. He screamed Kendall's name as he came.

Logan pushed Kendall against the shower wall and got onto his knees. Kendall let out a growl when Logan began to suck him off. He thrust slightly into Logan's mouth, causing Logan to take hold of his hips and forced them against the wall. It didn't take long for Kendall's release.

Logan stood up. He put his forehead against Kendall's and said, "Our half hour is up."

Kendall smirked. "It was a fun half hour."

Soon, they were laying in bed with Kendall's head on Logan's chest.

"Can I ask you something, Logan?"

"Sure."

"Will you eve leave me?"

"Jesus, Kendall. Not another insecurity."

"Logan..."

"Kendall, I love you. I want to stay with you forever."

Kendall sighed happily. "That's all I needed to hear. And I love you too."

Logan tightened his hold on Kendall. "Good night, dear."

"Good night."

THE END

_**Yeah. I'm awkward at ending stories. I hope you enjoyed this last chapter. I tried to make it not suck...**_


End file.
